Pure Snow
by minahoru
Summary: Mikan is a part of Natsume's past as well as Natsume but because of their parents, they've been separated with each other and erased their memory. Can still they remember the past that they've shared FOREVER? COMPLETE! REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter I ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) »PROLOUGE « (·´¯·. ·

_**Natsume: 7 years old**_

_**Mikan: 6 years old**_

"Natsume!" the auburn-haired girl shouted as the raven-haired boy looked at her.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked as Mikan began to cry.

"Is there a dog at your house? I hate dogs! I don't like them!" Mikan said while pulling on Natsume's shirt.

"Stop it will you?!" Natsume shouted, annoyed at the actions of the crying brunette.

"But, I'm really scared!" She sniffed, "Just answer my question! Do you have dogs in your house??" Mikan whined as Natsume began to rub her hair.

"There are no dogs at my house. Now, let's go." Natsume said before Mikan turned around and put her hands at the back of her body.

"Hai but, can we race towards your house? It's been a long time since we've raced each other, right?" Mikan said, suddenly changing her mood as Natsume sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Natsume said exasperatedly.

Mikan began to count…

"1"

"2"

"3"

"GO!!" they said in unison as they ran together.

_3 years have passed…_

"Okaasan? But, why?" Natsume asked.

"You need to go to your father! And that is final! No more BUTS!" Natsume's mom said angrily.

"I can't even buy you decent clothes, appetizing food, and toys! If you go to your father, he can buy almost the whole world for yourself!" his mother cried, he rubbed his eyes and hugged his mother.

"Okaasan… zutto-zutto… aishiteru…" Natsume said and walked towards the door where a black-suited man stood waiting.

"Natsume-sama, from now on I will be your loyal guard." the black-suited man said as he waved his hand to his mother.

"I will be back, Okaa-sama" and the limo's door opened, before he seat on the leathered chair.

"NATSUME!!" someone screamed, Natsume looked at the girl.

"A-ar-are you going to leave me?" The girl said between sobs, Natsume wiped the tears falling from her eyes and kissed her cheeks.

"I'm going back someday so, wait for me okay Mikan? And don't cry! You're being ugly again… I don't want to leave my hometown seeing you crying." Natsume said letting out a small smile as Mikan nodded.

"Be back soon okay?" Mikan said.

"I will, my princess, if you will wait for me…" Natsume said as Mikan smiled.

"Yes! Yes I will, my prince!" Mikan said

"Natsume-sama, it's already time for you to go." The man who was supposed to be his guard, butted in.

Natsume nodded to him.

"Bye…princess."

"NO! It must be like this… See you soon, my prince." Mikan lectured with a smile making the raven-haired boy chuckle.

"See you soon, my precious princess." Natsume said as he hopped in the limo and it began to leave the scene, Mikan fell on her knees and cried burying her face to her hands. Mikan's mother pulled her up back into their house.

"You idiot! How dare you run away from me!" her mother shouted.

"I'm sorry mother. I will never do that again."

"Hah! That is true! So for your punishment… You are going to clean the whole house! No food will be given to you for today!" her mother said before she walked out the house leaving our princess all alone.

"Natsume, you jerk! Now I'm alone again!!" Mikan cried while mopping the floor.

_At the Hyuuga mansion…_

"Natsume-sama, please go this way" The butler said.

They entered a big room. There, he saw a big leather chair with a wide table in front of it. The chair turned to face him.

"Natsume, my son." A raven-haired man said.

"Otousan?" Natsume said, dumbfounded.

"That's right! I'm your father." Natsume's father, Keiji-sama, said as Natsume glared at him.

Natsume sent him one last glare as his fist tightened and he left the room.

"Where is my room?" Natsume asked angrily.

"Ah-ah. Please, follow me Tejah" The butler said nervously.

"Who is Tejah?" Natsume asked while walking.

'_What do you expect from someone who came from a poor family?'_ The butler thought as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Tejah is a name that we will be calling you from now on Tejah-jeonha." The butler explained, "We are not allowed to call you Natsume-sama like what your body guard has done." The butler continued.

Natsume nodded in understanding.

"How about my father?"

"Pyeha… Pyeha is how we call your father Tejah." The butler said, "You will call me Gong-sak-goon from now on. I will be responsible for your health, Tejah-jeonha." Gong-sak-goon said before smiling.

"Okay, Gong-sak-goon." Natsume answered.

"We're already here Tejah." Gong-sak-goon said as Natsume walked inside a big room.

"How can my dad be so rich while my mother and I were so poor?!" Natsume asked himself angrily, tightening his fist and slammed it strongly on the table.

"Gong-sak-goon!" Natsume shouted as Gong-sak-goon walked towards him.

"Can I help you Tejah?" Gong-sak-goon said.

"Give my mother the half of my allowance from my father." Natsume demanded.

"Tejah, I can't do that. I'm sorry." gong-sak-goon answered, coated his voice with sincerity.

"What!? What do you mean you _can't_? This is an order from a prince! And you're telling me you can't? It is unforgivable!" Natsume shouted angrily, creating a riot and making Gong-sak-goon run out from the room.

_At Pyeha's room…_

"How's our Tejah doing, Gong-sak-goon?" Pyeha asked.

"Pyeha, Tejah-jeonha wanted to give half of his allowance to his mother."

"Hmmm, I will allow that. Who is this girl?" Pyeha put out a picture.

"Pyeha, this is the best friend of our Tejah, Mikan Sakura."

"Tell the parents of this girl to come by to the palace. I wanted to talk to them."

"Yes, Pyeha…" Gong-sak-goon walked outside the room as Pyeha made a call on his hand phone.

Pyeha

_Someone_

_Moshi moshi?_

Park-sang-goon.

_Ah! Pyeha!!_

Do you know how to contact Mr. Harada?

_Ah! Hai pyeha…nande? Do you have someone whom you wanted to erase the memory of?_

Yes… please tell him to come to the palace tomorrow morning.

_Hai, pyeha._

The next morning…

"Mrs. Sakura, nice to meet you, again." Pyeha said.

"Ah! Yes Pyeha. Me too, what can I do for you?"

"I have a little request for you, Mrs. Sakura."

"Yes Pyeha, anything."

"I want to erase the memory of your daughter."

"A-NANI?!"

"Only the part where my son, the Tejah-jeonha and your daughter, Mikan Sakura became best friends."

"But…"

"Do you want to be arrested? I'm sure you have some business with them." He said, pointing at the police men who were standing beside her "I will not hesitate to call them if you will refuse my request."

"Ah! I will, I will grant your request Pyeha."

"This is 10,000,000,000 Rabbits."

"Pyeha, Arigatou!"

Mrs. Sakura left the palace with Mr. Harada who possessed an 'Erase Alice'.

"Pyeha, this is Kuroyogi Harada. He is also an Erase alice like his father."

"Kuroyogi, please be gentle to my son. Don't erase all of his memories about that girl."

"Hai, I will Pyeha." Kuroyogi walked to Natsume's room.

Natsume was currently sleeping and dreaming about Mikan. He didn't even notice that his memory has been erased.

Mrs. Sakura forced Mikan to sleep. Mikan is currently dreaming about Natsume but by the time that Mr. Harada put his hands on Mikan's head…

BLACK.

All of a sudden Natsume and Mikan were trapped by darkness. A never-ending stream of black appeared.

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: How about you will review for the next chapter? In the Next chapter of mine…. Natsume is already 20 while Mikan is 19

Thanks to jeje-chan for editing this chapter…please wait till jeje-chan edit other chapters :P

well about my two stories...I left them being on HIATUS cause no one is reviewing it so if you don't want this story to be on HIATUS better review...

STAY TUNED!!

P.S. This is the newly revised chapter. I changed some things. Hope you like it better than before :D

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	2. Chapter 2 You're Unforgetteble

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter II ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » You're Unforgettable « (·´¯·. ·

_**Flashback**_

_**Mikan's Pov:**_

BLACK.

"I never thought that you'd cross my mind again." She paused, "I thought I'm going to forget you forever but these thoughts of mine are all false. There was a saying, 'thoughts can never be true because thoughts are always false' but the question is, **do you still remember me?** When Mr. Harada intended to erase my memory, my mother told me to block it with my nullification Alice. My mom really is nice sometimes…"

_**End of flashback**_

_**Normal Pov**_

"_Good Morning! To 63.7 Japan's no.1 radio station! Wow! It's already the Christmas Season! The awaited day for all! Few days more to_ _come…"_

Jingle bells, Jingle bells

_Jingle all the way! --_

Mikan turned off the radio and proceed to switch their television on.

_It's Christmas Season._

_You are not alone! _

_Because the TV—_

Mikan again turned off the television. She walked towards the refrigerator and scanned its contents. Seeing some leftovers, she sighed. The sight of a yellow banana, ripe enough to eat, she rejoiced inside her head and took it then, peeled it. She saw the picture of her mother; she looked at it.

"Hey mom, I'm alone now. Why did you have to go and leave me alone?" Mikan said to the picture of her mother and plopped down on the sofa.

Mikan's mother left her.

Mikan's mother is…

Already _**dead**_.

"Natsume, I wonder what you're doing now? Now… now that you're the prince… I hope you would come back to me." Mikan said as a tear drop fell from her eyes. She sighed and walked towards the door.

"Maybe a little walk will ease my mind." She muttered before closing the door behind her.

_At the palace…_

"Gong-sak-goon, I'm going out for an hour." Natsume said and opened the door.

"Jeonha… please--" Natsume cut Gong-sak-goon by slamming the door shut.

"Bring this jacket. It's cold." Gong-sak-goon continued folding the jacket in his arms.

"Miyumi. Let's go now." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"OKAY!" Miyumi said with a huge smile on her face. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder before following Natsume out the door.

_**The weather made it cold outside, the season being winter and all.**_

_Somewhere with Mikan…_

"Hotaru?" Mikan knocked at the door before it was opened.

"What do you want idiot?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly as usual.

"Umm… Can you walk with me?" Mikan asked, making Hotaru smirk.

"Good timing idiot. I have to go to a shop because I need to buy some new equipment for my latest invention." Hotaru said as she walked away leaving Mikan behind.

"HEY! HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!!" Mikan shrieked, running after her in the cold winter's day.

_Somewhere in town…_

Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time, "I'm such an idiot! I forgot to bring my jacket! Ugh!" Mikan whined loudly.

"Quit whining, will you?" the raven girl said, her temper getting the best of her.

"But-but…ayah!" Mikan shouted loudly causing a couple of people to stare at her strangely.

"And please stop saying words that only gay can understand! FOR GOD'S SAKE MIKAN!" again, the raven girl lectured on her mannerisms.

"Hotaru." Mikan sighed as she continued walking, now silent for fear that her best friend might get angry at her.

"Leave me alone for the mean time. I'm going to buy the stuff I need." Hotaru said as Mikan pouted cutely at her.

"Can't I join you for just once in MY life time?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"No… and that's forever got it?" Hotaru stated making Mikan fall on the floor.

"Okay! Fine! Suit yourself!! Let's meet at the fountain later." Mikan said as she began to leave.

"At 7:30 pm. Bye." Hotaru said and got inside a shop that possibly housed the best materials for her invention.

"Tsk… really… that Hotaru makes my blood boil." Mikan said and stomped her feet.

In her blind rage, she hadn't noticed that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ayah! Sumimasen! Please! Please forgive me!! " Mikan bowed three times and was about to do more.

The person who she had bumped into smirked at her actions.

"Silly and stupid girl…" said the male husky voice.

"What? Can you repeat what you just said? " Mikan said angrily making the guy smirk once more.

"Wanna hear it again?" the guy asked and Mikan tightened her fist, ready to punch the guy's sorry butt.

'I want to smack his face…really!' Mikan thought angrily.

"You're a jerk!" Mikan shouted at him.

"I like ugly bitches like you…" He teased.

"NANI?!" Mikan shouted as the guy chuckled at her reaction.

"AND WHAT IS FUNNY!!" Mikan shouted and this time, due to her loud voice that seemed to attract the attention of _everyone,_ people actually stared at them.

"Nothing, I think it's because of your ugly face." The guy said casually.

"What did you--" Mikan stopped as the guy in front of her removed his sunglasses and hoodie, revealing a shiny raven hair and ruby red eyes. Traits that belonged to someone she knew from long ago.

"N-Na-Natsume?" Mikan stuttered.

"Y'know me? Sorry girl but I don't know you." Natsume said as Mikan felt a stab at her heart.

"You-you don't remember me?" Mikan asked as Natsume's eyebrow twitched.

"Huh? Are you crazy?" Natsume said laughing but also thinking if this girl belonged to a mental asylum.

"Your childhood friend! Mikan!" Mikan said tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, ready to fall.

"Sorry but…" A girl cut their conversation. She's a little bit like Mikan she has a brunette hair and has her pigtails and hazel eyes. The only difference was their hairstyle. Mikan though those pigtails were childish and so, refuses to even try it.

"Nat, what's wrong? Who is she? Your friend?" The girl asked Natsume suspiciously.

"No Miyumi. Actually, I don't know her. She's claiming that she's my childhood friend who, if my memory serves me right, is you." Natsume said, shrugging.

They left the Mikan behind as they continued their conversation, not even bothering to look at her.

"What a poor one… claiming to be the princess." One of the women said as she shook her head.

"Yah. Look. She even put contacts on! She does not deserve to be our Bingung mama!" The other girl said as the girls nodded. Mikan just covered her ears and ran to the fountain where she and her best friend were designated to meet.

"I will just wait for Hotaru here." Mikan said and sobbed silently.

As minutes passed, she heard the wonderful tone of a piano.

"Miyumi, I think I know you… I think I saw you before." Mikan said and fell asleep as the melody haunted her ears. Her thoughts reminisce about her happy childhood with her one true love.

_I've been waiting for you for so many years! I always believed that we were going to meet again. But what did you do?! You broke our promise. Our promise that clearly stated that we are going to be together, that you will be back again! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME NATSUME!! I HATE YOU! But even if you already forgotten about the two of us… I can't forget you because, __**you're unforgettable.**_

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: Revised! Erm, I'm actually too lazy to read it seriously, so there's still grammatical errors.

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	3. Chapter 3 I know you

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter III ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » I Know You « (·´¯·. ·

_**Flashback**_

_**Mikan's Pov:**_

It was a rainy day when my mother told me to buy a bottle of soy sauce for our dinner. I was already outside when the rain poured harder. Is it me? Or are the Gods teasing me?

We have no money to buy a beautiful umbrella so our umbrella was an old and tattered one. Do I have any choice? I have to use this ineffective umbrella to prevent myself from being as wet as a fish.

I opened the umbrella as I started walking down the streets.

People stared at me as if I'm a monster. Am I?

Tsk… Since that selfish Natsume left me, my life became miserable. Why? Can I live without that jerk by my side?! He's the one who made me like this! But why! He didn't even ask me if I'm already dead or something like that!

Oh well. There's no use in hoping for something that will never happen. I'll just forget about that prince and start to live on my own! Okay… here's the store.

"Anybody there?!" I shouted but no one answered me.

"HELLO?!" I got annoyed. I was a customer and they shouldn't keep customers waiting.

After shouting loudly, attracting a few stares from people, a cute girl appeared. Wait, did I tell you she was cute? And she was absolutely my twin sister! Does that mean I'm cute too? Nah…

"Oh! Hi there I was hoping… could you give me a bottle of soy sauce?" I told her as she nodded OMG! She was so cute!

"C-c-can I help you?" she asked me for god's sake! I'm staring at her as if I'm going to eat her, who would not ask?

"Ah…hehehe sorry about that…ummm what's your name?" What the! I'm acting like a man!

"Miyuki…" she replied KYAH!! She's a total ruler of the world

"Miyuki! Who's that?" What?! Another me or something? Maybe they are a part of our family but a little farther away.

"Onee-chan…she wanted to buy the soy sauce." She cutely told her sister.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. Do you know my family name?" Argh…what a crazy question.

"No, but I can see that we have the same features… right?" she said, YES! She just read my mind! We looked like a twin sister!

"Yeah! Can we be friends?" I asked her she nodded cheerfully as Miyuki pulled at my shirt.

"Nee-chan?" gosh! I can't resist her cute eyes! "What's your name?" she asked me with those cute innocent eyes.

"Mikan… you can call me Onee-chan!" I told her as she smiled at me.

"You can call me Miyumi-chan." Miyumi said to me, smiling radiantly.

We started to talk about our personal life as in we opened with each other, telling our secrets except the part where my memory was going to be erased but she already knew about Natsume and me and finally we bid our goodbye's with each other.

I looked at my watch…OMG! My mom is going to kill me! It is already 8:30 pm! I ran fast as I catch my breath in front of our door's house and before I knocked, the door opened.

"Where have you been?" My mom shouted as I walked straight ahead as if nothing happened.

"Here's the soy sauce! I'm going to my room now bye!" and ran at my room but my mom hold my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mom asked sarcastically, a manic look in her eyes.

"Did I mention that I'm going to my room?" I asked her. I'm afraid I got my being short tempered from my mother.

"DID I TELL YOU TO GO?!" she screamed as I began to sweat.

"No…I guess?" I said as she put an apron on me.

"Cook our dinner. NOW!" She said as I hurriedly did what she told me to do.

_The next day…_

"Bye!" I said and ran as fast as I could… or else my mother will stop me from coming outside again.

"MIKAN!! COME BACK HERE YOU DORK!!" I heard my mother scream but I ignored her.

I stopped and saw Miyumi and Miyuki playing at the park.

"MIYUMI!!" I shouted.

When they saw me, they smiled.

"Onee-chan…" kyah!! Miyuki is soooo cute! I hugged her tightly.

"Nee-chan—I-can—can't- breathe!" she seems to be telling the truth so I stopped hugging her.

"Sorry…" I said as she shook her head, waving it off.

"Its okay!" she replied, regaining her cheerful demeanor.

"Miyumi! Come here!" their witch mother shouted at them, causing them to flinch.

Tsk. What a mother they had, almost as worst as mine.

"Yes mother!" Miyumi replied as she told me to wait.

_**End of Mikan's pov…**_

_**Normal Pov**_

"Miyumi look! The prince is looking for his childhood friend! It says here that he can't remember her name but he is so sure that it starts with letter M! You told me that, that girl is the childhood friend of the prince right? If you love me you are going to do what I want." Miyumi's mother said as Miyumi nodded slowly.

"Yes mother. What do you want me to do?" Miyumi said as her mother smirked at her.

"Easy… You will go to the palace to act as the prince's childhood friend so we can live a wealthy life forever!" her mother said. Miyumi could only nod back at her.

"Try to be a friend of that girl more so you can understand how she acts and so that the prince will not suspect you, got it?" Miyumi's mom said as she just nodded.

Without thinking about the consequences or even the fact that she was betraying her friend, she had let Mikan fall into her trap.

As time passed by… she found the right time for her to come to the palace and become the princess, fiancée of the prince and became the Binggung mama of all.

_**End of flashback**_

"Mikan wake up! We're already late!" An angry girl shouted as Mikan rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Eh? Hotaru-Chan? Why are you here?" Mikan asked innocently,

"Wake up! We're going to be late! Go and take a bath! We only have few more hours to go! Now hurry up!!" Hotaru said pushing Mikan to the bathroom.

"Hai…" Mikan said as she took a bath. After 10 minutes, she walked out from the bathroom and she fixed herself, ready to go.

"Let's go Hotaru!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Hn…" Hotaru said as they walked out, or on Mikan's case, skipped.

"Hey! How come I'm sleeping at my room? Didn't I fall asleep at the fountain?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"A boy or should I say a man brought you here." Hotaru explained as Mikan nodded.

"Okay! But may I know who this boy is?" Mikan asked her, wanting to thank the 'man' who had helped her.

"Ah he is one of the princes… Prince Ruka." Hotaru said casually.

"Is that so? Does he have a fiancée?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Why'd you ask?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Eh? Hehehe…Nothing" Mikan said as she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

"Are you planning something? If you are… don't do it…" Hotaru warned making the brunette pout cutely.

"Such a meanie… I'm not that kind of person who will do whatever you're thinking of!" Mikan said as Hotaru walked faster.

"Yah! Wait for me!!" Mikan whined.

"Are you crazy? We're going to be late! And I don't want to be late! Unlike you who always want to be late!" Hotaru shouted, her frustration building up.

"What?! FYI! I don't want to be late either!" Mikan said as she walked faster than Hotaru, overtaking her.

"Oh yeah! Let's see then." Hotaru overtook her this time.

And they started to play 'WALK-A-THON'.

BANG!

The door opened revealing two girls catching their breaths and sweating.

"Hotaru! Mikan! BIG NEWS!!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"What's the big news?" Mikan asked, her curiosity taking effect.

"The royal family is going to transfer in our school!!" Anna said excitedly as Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other.

"Are you sure? Or are you just missing your brain?" Hotaru said as Sumire butted in.

"HAH! I'm sure Prince Natsume will dump his fiancée if ever he saw my beautiful face!" Sumire bragged, making Mikan sweat-drop.

"Nah… can you please stop daydreaming?" Mikan said as she began to shoo Sumire away as a joke.

"You're just jealous because you are not beautiful like me!" Sumire said as Mikan choked on air. A POV that was usually impossible.

"What? I'm really thankful that I don't have that face of yours!" Mikan teased as Sumire heated up and Mikan walked away with the others following her trail.

"I'm going to get you Sakura!" Sumire said as her two friends calmed her down.

_Inside the class…_

"Class, I know that you already know about the royal family transferring here in our school right?" their adviser, Henry asked.

"Yes we are sensei! As a matter of fact, we are so excited to see them!" One of the students said as noise began in a murmur of agreement.

"Hotaru… I hope Natsume will not recognize me." Mikan whispered quietly, hoping that nobody else heard her.

"I hope so." Hotaru said as the royal family entered one by one.

"Hi." Said Natsume as the girls screamed.

"KYAAHH!!"

"Hi! I'm Miyumi!" Miyumi said as the girls stopped and cursed her in their minds.

"Ruka Nogi" Ruka said as the girls were full of spirit again.

"Okay now! Did I tell you Binggung that we only have 2 seats available?" Henry sensei asked the brown-haired girl named Miyumi.

"Yes, and it's so sad that I am not going to be with Natsume in the classroom for now! I hope you will do something about it sensei!" Miyumi said as she looked at her sensei.

"No… I always see you in the palace so it's time for me to see other girls." Natsume said making the girls smirk at her.

"Yes! That's right!" Sumire shouted as the whole class stared at her "Ehem…" She faked a coughing fit.

"Tejah, where do you want to sit?" Henry-sensei asked him politely.

"Beside that idiot," Natsume pointed at Mikan who looked completely bewildered.

"Go ahead." The teacher said with a polite bow.

"NO!! I DON'T WANT!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mikan! Be thankful that the prince picked you and that is because of your ugliness!" Sumire said as Mikan walked towards her, seething.

"Thankful? Me? NO!" Mikan stomped her feet while walking away making the whole class go into shock and the one who was most surprised at the moment was…him.

Natsume was shocked to see that a girl hated him. IT'S THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY!

"Who is this girl? I know she wanted to be my fiancée back at the park yesterday but…now she hates me? This girl is… different." Natsume thought, showing interest in the brunette who seemed so unique from the others.

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: REVIEW!! And so thanks for jeje-chan AGAIN!! I like thanking her…she's so nice.

P.S. Again, revised. I'm going to wait for the other reviews!!! Oh yeah, I don't think this chapter doesn't have grammatical errors. I just can't point them out…

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of my miserable life

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter IV ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » Beginning of my miserable life « (·´¯·. ·

"Mikan Sakura!" the teacher shouted monotonously.

"PRESENT!" Mikan shouted angrily while glaring at the boy who had his manga covering his face while sitting beside her.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" shouted the teacher again.

"Here…" said Hyuuga, not even paying heed to his seatmate who was boring holes into his head with her glare.

"Do you like me?" Natsume asked in such a serious tone that Mikan gaped at him for a few seconds.

"What?! Are you crazy? Dream on Hyuuga!" Mikan said as she folded her arms. "Hmph! What a thick face you have to ask me a question that is impossible to happen!" muttered the girl, irritation lacing her voice.

"You're looking at me, it seems that you wanted to eat my body… want to do _**it**_?" Natsume said as he smirked at her seductively making Mikan look at him with her jaw dropped. The teacher had left the room because of his 'little' announcement possibly, not wanting to hear more.

"PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked and stretched her arms and pushed Natsume away from her while the students looked at them strangely.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Miyumi shouted, running to the aid of her fiancé and slapping her hands away making Mikan rub her hands because of the pain.

"Miyumi…"Natsume glared at Miyumi "Can I ask you the same thing?" Natsume continued.

"What are you doing Miyumi?" Hotaru asked flatly glaring at her.

"What am I doing?" Miyumi smirked at Hotaru, "I have the right to do this because I am the best friend AND fiancée of Natsume." Miyumi said as Hotaru moved forward making Miyumi slowly back away from her.

"Best friend? Are you sure of what you're saying?" Hotaru teased making Miyumi shut her mouth.

"Hotaru stop it…" Mikan said, her long bangs covering her hazel eyes.

'What are they talking about?' Natsume thought, looking at the three girls who were now silent.

"Hey Miyumi." Miyumi hesitated before looking at Natsume, "eh?" Miyumi asked with questions in her eyes.

"What did she mean about the best friend thing?" Natsume asked her suspiciously.

"Ah! That? --" Hotaru cut Miyumi off, taking pleasure in her discomfort.

"Mikan…"Hotaru pulled Mikan towards her.

"She's your true--"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOOOOPPPP IIITTTT!!" Mikan cried and ran out of the classroom.

Her loud sob made her friends worry and decided to follow her. But as Mikan ran faster, her friends lost sight of her making Natsume decide to follow her himself.

_**Natsume's Pov:**_

I don't know why I'm following her but there's something inside me that's telling me I have to follow her. I manage to catch her trail but when I was about to grab her wrist, Ruka called me.

"MIYUMI!" and I heard a loud tug that made my feet turn towards the classroom and run towards Miyumi.

I don't understand anymore! Mikan's friends are shouting at me but I can't help but to look at them and the students shouting the name of Miyumi I'm confused!

Who should I prioritize?! I decided that I have to go to my best friend, Miyumi. When I was there I saw Miyumi smiled at me. Wait is it… a smirk or a smile?

_**End of Natsume's POV**_

_**Miyumi's POV:**_

I saw Natsume running at me I can't help but smirk. Again my plan was perfect!

Natsume is so easy to fool. That Imai, I will get her for this! That was so close! Thanks to Mikan, I didn't get discovered.

He's a total idiot but I wanted to know why Natsume followed Mikan? Nah. never mind because he's in my hands again. I will always hold him back with a tight leash and I will never let go of it because he's mine, only mine.

If I can't have him then nobody can…

_**End of Miyumi's POV**_

_**Mikan's POV:**_

I saw Natsume following me.

I somehow felt a little happiness that he cared for me but wait, where is he going? Why? Is he going back to Miyumi?

No! NATSUME! Wait… I don't want to force myself to someone who doesn't want me. I will not cry just because of him.

I can't! I can't control my tears! My tears, I can't hold it back! It hurts… it hurts me a lot! I don't want to see them together!

I saw the Sakura tree and sat beside it… I need to rest. My heart is so tired, I need to rest. Hey not R.I.P! I have so many ambitions in my life!

_**End of Mikan's POV**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Hotaru was the first one to catch Mikan and the first thing that she did once she caught her was a smack on her head.

"Why did you do that? It was a big chance you idiot!" Hotaru said as a chibi Mikan pouted cutely.

"I want to rest for a while." Mikan said weariness can be heard from her voice making Hotaru sigh at her best friend.

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath as Mikan rests her head on her shoulder.

"Let them be for now. One day I will do something or let Natsume know the truth. The Truth will come out so don't worry." Mikan said with a smile.

Hotaru touched Mikan's hair and combed it with her fingers.

"Let's wait until Natsume remembers the truth but if that won't happen, I am going to do something so he will remember." Hotaru told as Mikan nodded at her words.

"That's right! Don't give up Mikan!" Mikan said punching her fist in the air while forcing Hotaru to do the same.

As they realized that their other friends were staring at them and smiling…

"Mikan!!" Nonoko and Anna cried.

"We got worried about you so we followed you." Yuu said and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't like Miyumi so I followed you." Sumire said while flipping her hair making the others laugh at her antics.

Mikan was overjoyed because of the loyalty of her friends, she hugged them all.

"Thanks guys, I love you all." Mikan said with a bright smile on her face.

"Let's go back!" Mikan shouted cheerfully but Hotaru stopped them.

"Are you ready to face him?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course!" Mikan said, her determination rising.

"It's Mikan we're talking about Hotaru…" Nonoko said as they all laughed.

_At the class room:_

Mikan turned left and right. She was looking for Natsume but he's not there. Ruka noticed it and tapped Mikan's shoulder.

"Looking for Natsume?" Ruka asked her, a smile on his delicate features.

"N-No! That Hyuuga? NO WAY!" Mikan said, her obvious denial made Ruka chuckle.

"He's at the clinic." Ruka told her.

"NANI?! What happened to him?" Mikan panicked making Ruka sweat-drop.

"I thought you weren't looking for him?" Ruka asked, raising a blonde eyebrow as Mikan smiled nervously.

"Ano… You see…" Mikan scratched her head, a goofy smile on her face.

"He's with Miyumi" Ruka said, the smile on Mikan's face disappearing.

"Sakura?" Ruka waved her hand in front of Mikan's face.

Mikan suddenly stood up making Ruka jump a little at the sudden action before he could inquire as to what was wrong, she suddenly ran away.

"SAKURA!" Ruka shouted, worried for her well-being.

'I'm not going to lose to you, Miyumi.' Mikan thought in her head, pure determination etched on her angelic face.

_At the clinic:_

"Here it is." Mikan said and knocked but before someone could open the door, Mikan suddenly walked away

"I'm nervous. What am I going to say to him?" Mikan asked herself and the door opened.

"Sakura?" Miyumi stated as Natsume took a look at her.

"Mikan?" Natsume stared at Mikan making Mikan sweat nervously.

"Eh? Hehe. I was just passing by. Hehe…" Mikan said nervously and slowly walked away from them.

"Wait. Mikan. Miyumi go to our dorm I will just talk to Mikan." Natsume said.

Miyumi shook her head in disagreement.

"NO! I don't want to leave you with her." Miyumi said in a whiny voice making Natsume glare at her.

"Try not to disobey my orders." Natsume stated making Miyumi sighed and walked away with hesitance.

"Mikan can we take a walk and maybe talk for a while?" Natsume asked the brunette in front of him as they exited the clinic.

"What do you want Hyuuga? It seems that you ate something bad to be this nice to me huh?" Mikan said while smiling like an idiot.

"No. I just wanted to say sorry about what happened a while ago." Natsume told her, facing the other way.

"It's not your fault baka! Why are you saying sorry?" Mikan said laughing at his embarrassment of apologizing.

"I mean… Miyumi and I are like two is to one. We're like one person because she is my best friend as well as my future wife." Natsume said.

Mikan felt he had just stabbed her heart with a rusty knife.

"Oh." Mikan let out, not trusting her voice enough to say anything else.

"Thanks. So is my apology accepted?" Natsume asked her.

"A-Maybe…"

"Huh?"

"No, I mean yes."

"Hey, I am just trying to be nice to you because of Miyumi so please forget about my kindness tomorrow. Thanks again. Bye, _polka._" Natsume said and ran away.

_Polka??_

_Polka??_

_Polka?_

_Polka!_

"HENTAI BAKA!" Mikan shouted and ran after him.

"Sakura…" A familiar voice called Mikan before she could start her hunt.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked as Miyumi appeared from behind the bushes.

"Now you know that even if Natsume discovers the truth he won't leave me because he loves me. So don't expect that even if you tell him the truth he will leave me." Miyumi said with a tone of angriness.

"Why are you telling me this Miyumi? Is it because you're afraid that Natsume might leave you if I told him the truth?" Mikan said and smirked at her look-a-like.

"What?!--" She sputtered.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Mikan taunted.

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it! Let's see what you've got!" Mikan told her, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"FINE! You're going to regret this Sakura" Miyumi growled.

"Really? I think it's the other way around" Mikan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You ugly slut!"

"Who's more of a slut here? Do you mind me teaching you what the true meaning of slut is? Slut is a girl who's pretending to be someone who's not her and a slut is the one who uses the feelings of one person to get what they want. Money is the only thing that sluts want! To cut it short, the slut one here is YOU!" Mikan said in a hostile manner.

"YOU BITCH!" Miyumi pulled the hair of Mikan making Mikan pull her dress and turned while she held Miyumi's hand and turned it too.

"AH!" Miyumi screamed in pain.

"Now you know what a slut is!" Mikan said

"MIYUMI!" Natsume shouted as he slapped Mikan's hand and pushed her as Mikan hit the tree.

"What are you doing? Is my apology not enough for you?" Natsume asked Mikan as Mikan cried.

"Do you know what happened asking me such those stupid questions?!" Mikan shouted as Natsume kept his silence.

"You are the one who started it!" Miyumi stated as Natsume glared at Mikan.

"Go ahead! Believe in your best friend! Of course you will, why not? She is your best friend after all and of course your future wife right?" Mikan sarcastically said, mocking the two before her.

"Stop this nonsense Mikan!" Natsume shouted at her.

"Nonsense? Oh! So I'm nonsense in your life now?" Mikan said and wiped the tears staining her pretty face.

"What are you talking about? You are nothing in my life! You are nothing but trash! So leave us alone!" Natsume shouted in anger as they left Mikan who were shocked.

Mikan felt her knees weaken. They finally gave way as she fell, crying on the grass as if she's going to die.

She collapsed without anyone's presence to carry her to the clinic.

She's alone.

Natsume was right

She was nothing but a trash… Trash that was meant to be burnt… Trash means no use…

_The Next Day:_

It was a good morning for everyone except for the friends of Mikan.

"MIKAN!" Nonoko and Anna shouted.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked herself, worried about her best friend's safety.

"GUYS! I saw Mikan! Come here!!" Sumire said as the gang ran to her.

"What happened to Mikan?"

"Is she sleeping or what?"

"Let's bring her to the clinic…"

"OMG! She has a fever!"

"Maybe because of the rain last night"

"What an idiot to sleep here"

"Come on let's bring her to the clinic"

Hotaru and the others brought Mikan to the clinic. When they entered the building they saw the royal family.

"The two of you…" Hotaru glared at the royal couple, not caring if it was a sign of disrespect or not.

"What is it now?" Miyumi asked Hotaru, challenging her.

"I can't believe that our binggung mama is like the other girls we've met!" Sumire said.

"What do you mean? If you don't stop all of this I will tell the guards to throw you in prison!" Miyumi threatened them angrily.

"Can't you just stop all of this?" Natsume said, looking bored at the situation.

"Why can't you tell that to your fiancée?" Nonoko said, glaring at him.

"I can't understand what your motive is!" Natsume shouted at them.

"Tell that to your fiancée!" The gang said as they left them in their dust.

"Ruka… Do you know what they're talking about?" Natsume asked Ruka making Miyumi glare at him.

"Err… No sorry." Ruka said making Natsume sigh.

"Don't mind them Natsume. Maybe they just want something from us." Miyumi said in a comforting manner.

"What is the thing that they want from us?" Natsume asked her.

"We can just forget about what happened." Ruka said, dismissing the situation.

"If they keep on bugging us how can we forget about it?" Natsume asked him in frustration.

"Natsume look at you. You look like my grandpa." Miyumi said making Natsume smile.

"You're the only person who can make me laugh." He said as he stifled his laughter, "Really **Mika**—Miyumi…" Natsume slipped but corrected his mistake before they noticed.

'Why…Mikan?' Natsume thought, confusion taking over him once again.

"Natsume, I think you're tired let's go skip classes." Miyumi said while tugging his arm.

"Hey, I'm going now I might be late. Bye!" Ruka said as he rushed towards his classroom.

'I'm sorry Miyumi… I've decided to be on Mikan's side…' Ruka thought.

"Bye Ruka see you." Natsume shouted to Ruka who responded by waving at them.

"Let's go. I want to sleep." Natsume said before yawning.

"Okay…" Miyumi said in agreement.

'I will always win Mikan Sakura.' Miyumi thought as they walked together towards the dorms.

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: Okay that was long I have to stop it…is my title fit for this chapter sorry cause I can't think of any title for now because I'm thinking about how to decorate our classroom for this coming x-mas R&R!

For those who reviewed my story THANK YOU!!

-'ihatewhite'-: hey…okay I accept your apology but I want an exchange… give me a gift on my b-day and… make a story dedicated to me… GOT IT! If not I'm going to massacre you in your house! (Her house is just beside our house)

enuphix: hey… I know you will not read my story because you told me you don't like it… fine but I will continue this because there are readers who WANTED to read my story so thanks for saying that you don't like it…

P.S. Another revised. Can you believe that? I actually wrote this long chapter! Oh yeah, I think I still have many grammatical errors. I just really can't point them out, again. Right, just tell it to me via reviews!!

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	5. Chapter 5 It was a play

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter V ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » It was a play for the Christmas ball « (·´¯·. ·

"How's Mikan doc?" Hotaru asked the doctor.

The doctor just shook his head.

"There's still no sign of consciousness but have faith Ms. Imai." The doctor stated as the gang looked down at the sleeping brunette.

"Can I ask you Ms. Imai?" The doctor asked Hotaru.

She nodded and the doctor cleared his throat.

"Is Mikan Sakura thinking of something depressing? Because I think this illness that she's been going through is depression and until now she's been thinking of it over and over again that's why she can't wake up." The doctor asked but Hotaru shook her head.

"I'm sorry doctor but the only problem I know was when she was a child. That is the only thing I know that she's been thinking of but I don't think she is depressed with that." Hotaru said as the doctor nodded.

"There is a possibility that the problem at hand is really bringing her mood down." The doctor said and looked at Mikan.

"Is that so, please do everything you can to cure Mikan. I'm really begging you." Hotaru begged still worrying about the situation of her best friend.

"Yes I will Ms. Imai." The doctor answered and walked away with his nurse.

"Hotaru what are we going to do?" Anna asked as she started to cry while Nonoko rubbed her back while holding her tears at bay.

"How did this happen to our Mikan?!" Sumire snapped and put her hands to her face while she shook her head.

"The only thing we can do for now is to have faith and wait for Mikan to wake up. But of course we need money to pay for that doctor." Hotaru spoke as the gang nodded and hugged each other.

"Promise, all of us will do everything for Mikan." Nonoko said as the gang nodded and broke the hug.

"We can do it!" Anna chirped.

After a few more minutes, everyone said their goodbyes and got on their way.

"How was it doctor?" Miyumi asked the doctor.

Anna was walking when she overheard a conversation between the doctor and Miyumi.

"The plan is going to work binggung. I will let them fall into my plan." The doctor said making Miyumi smirk.

"Good but don't let them know that these are all lies. If Mikan Sakura wakes up tell me and I will let her sleep again." Miyumi said and smirked while the doctor laughed.

"Here is the fee for your services doctor." Miyumi gave a thick envelope to the doctor. The doctor checked and there seemed to be around five million in cash.

"Now go if you don't want to be seen by those idiots." Miyumi warned and walked away with his body guards and hopped in the limousine while Anna's eyes widen, she quickly ran to a phone booth and dialed Hotaru's number.

"Princess where do you want to go?" The driver asked as Miyumi looked at him.

"Where else? To my fiancée please." Miyumi said as the driver nodded and drove off.

"Where will I go to make some money?" Hotaru asked her self and suddenly something white clouded her vision.

"Snow?" Hotaru said.

She smiled as its amount grew.

"That's the spirit of Christmas." Hotaru stated as she felt something vibrating in her pocket.

She pulled out her cellphone and saw that someone was calling her.

_Anna_-**Hotaru**

_Hotaru big problem!_

**What**?

_Miyumi_!

**What** **aboutMiyumi**?

_I-I-It I ARGH!_

**Calm down Anna!**

_Okay…here is it, Miyumi and the doctor is working on something together…_

**WHAT?!**

_Yes Hotaru… what are we going to do?_

**We will go to another hospital…**

_But how? We still have no money!_

**Don't worry I will work for it.**

_What?! No I will just ask my mother if she has any extra money._

**Your mother has nothing to do with this just tell Sumire and Nonoko to meet us at the mall.**

_Okay, I will. Bye._

**Bye…**

Hotaru hit her forehead and sighed

"God, help me please." Hotaru wept and ran as fast as she could. To where? She didn't know. She just needed to let out some steam.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Hotaru said when Ruka spotted her.

"Have a problem?" Ruka asked then Hotaru sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just that… about Mikan." Hotaru sighed.

"What about her?" Hotaru looked at him and stared at him strangely.

"I need to transfer her into another hospital. ASAP." Hotaru stated and continued staring at him.

"Then do it…" Ruka said while Hotaru shook her head but after a few seconds nodded.

"Wait a second young man… Why are you here? You're with those idiots!" Hotaru said as Ruka smiled.

"I thought you will not notice it…I want you to know that I'm here because you have to trust and believe me that I'm your accomplice." Ruka said as Hotaru's eyebrows twitched.

"Why should I?" Hotaru asked.

"I know that Mikan is the true childhood best friend of Natsume." Ruka said while the eyes of Hotaru widened.

"So? How did you know?" Hotaru pretended not to be shocked.

"I was there when Mr. Hyuuga erased Natsume's memories. Well, Mr. Hyuga is really not the one who did it. He just asked the son of Mr. Harada to do it." Ruka said as Hotaru looked away and put her index finger to her chin in thought.

"Mr. Harada? Son of Mr. Harada?" Hotaru asked as Ruka nodded 'Sounds familiar to me…' Hotaru thought.

"He has the ability to erase memories, the two of them actually. I mean the father and the son but the daughter is doppelganger the maid of Natsume." Ruka said while Hotaru looked back at him.

"You mean Misaki?" Hotaru asked Ruka while Ruka nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know her?" Ruka agreed and asked.

"She's my cousin I-I-I- can't believe it… uncle?" Hotaru shook her head because of her disappointment.

"Your cousin huh? Mother's side?" Ruka asked as Hotaru nodded.

"Are you going to believe me now?" Ruka asked as Hotaru looked at him.

"Yup." and Hotaru looked at him from head to toe.

"Don't think so." Ruka stated while he shook his head.

"Whatever…" Hotaru said.

"I already solved your problem about Mikan. The only problem left is where will you transfer her." Ruka stated while Hotaru's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Close your mouth girl." Ruka said while smiling "I also told the doctor not to tell it to Miyumi." Ruka continued and waved his hands in front of Hotaru's eyes.

_Tokyo Hospital:_

"We owe you Ruka" Anna said and clapped her hands together once as Sumire walked towards Ruka and clicked her tongue at him.

"Do you have any GF or someone special?" Sumire asked Ruka and held his tie.

"Sumire what are you doing?!" Nonoko asked while Sumire just glared at her.

"It's not a big deal if I ask him right? Right, Ruka?" Sumire asked in a seductive tone, making him sweat-drop.

"I have no girlfriend. Either way I don't want to have one." Ruka said staring at Sumire and his facial expression is saying 'she's so scary'.

"That's a man! I can be your first GF!" Sumire stated while Ruka wanted to vomit.

"What-whatever" Ruka said 'Man…sure girls are scary.' Ruka thought as he stared at Sumire.

"I will make you my type if you want…" Sumire said and smirked at him.

"Stop that Sumire… You're being a stupid slut." Hotaru said as Sumire smirked more and walked to Hotaru she walked around Hotaru and whispered loudly.

"Someone's getting jealous here."

"Oh shut it…" Hotaru replied annoyingly then they saw Mikan wake up.

"Guys? RUKA??" Mikan said, shocked, as she sat up.

"Yo." Ruka replied and smiled while Anna and Nonoko cut it with a hug.

"Missed you, Mikan." Anna said while Mikan smiled at them.

"Me too… so what's he doing here?" Mikan asked them.

Class had already started. The students were at their proper seats and enjoying the quiet yet fine day. Everybody was excited for the big celebration they will celebrate and it is called…

"Ne,ne,ne, Kifa what are you going to wear?" A teenage girl asked her friend.

"Eh? For the Christmas ball?"

"I thought they will be providing our costumes?" Another girl interrupted.

"Oh! How silly me to forget about that…" The teenage girl, who asked, laughed sheepishly.

It is called…

"Christmas ball." Hotaru answered Mikan.

"Really?! We have that kind of celebration?" Mikan asked her friend.

"Yeah." the bored Sumire interrupted the conversation between Hotaru and Mikan.

"I was hoping that our costumes will be like a princess dress!" Anna chirped as the others stared at her.

"What?" Anna cackled then they just shook their heads.

The door opened, revealing the royal couple of the country.

Miyumi, clinging at Natsume's left shoulder smiled and gave a shy look then she stood up straightly and whispered to Natsume, "I'll see you soon" and kissed his left cheek and soon left the classroom.

Natsume and Ruka made their way to their proper seats.

"How's your health?" Natsume asked but didn't bother to take a look at Mikan.

"Why do you care?" Mikan replied.

"Fine, thanks for the long answer." Natsume muttered, annoyed.

"Class! I have a very special announcement to tell you." Henry, their sensei announced while the student's begun to be noisy

"Calm down class! Be quiet!!" Henry shouted and with that the students fixed their eyes at him.

"Can I have someone to read this? I need someone to volunteer reading this one!" questioned the sensei, Henry then one student raised her right hand.

"Yes Kirai, please come here in front." Kirai made her way to the front of the class. The other student's eyes followed her from her seat to the front of the room.

"Please read this Kirai and make it loud and clear." Henry said as the student's kept quiet. Kirai was holding a piece of paper that was folded in two.

She opened it and began to read.

"An invitation from the English department to section Two-A to hold play for our coming Christmas ball on Dec. 25, 2007-Monday. We are hoping that all of you will cooperate for the big play. The motto of this play is 'Teaching all the students in the academy to have fun while studying.' We, the English teachers have no right to direct you in this play but we are hoping to see the best play ever in our lives. It can be about romance, friendship; anything that you think that it is accurate to our motto. Hoping for your full support in this idea, The English Department."

After reading it, the students began to murmur and start to make some noise. Henry who was already sleepy from the long announcement walked to the center of the room with his handy notebook.

"These are the people that will present or will have the role in the play. Mind you, I have the right to assign the one who will play the role but have no right to help you directing. So I will start now.

Mikan

Natsume-sama

Sumire

Hotaru

Anna

Nonoko

Koko

Yuu

Ruka-sama

Mochu

Kifa

Kirai

Fumi

Kin

Tusho

J.M.

Those following names are the leading roles of the play. The director of your play is the one who will decide who will be the other students that will take roles as the maids or extras. You are the one who will choose your director please do it immediately. You have six weeks to practice it. GOOD LUCK!" And with that, Henry walked out of the classroom.

"Who will be our director?" Mikan asked as Hotaru smirked.

"That will be Nanake, the most popular director in our classroom." They immediately asked Nanake to be their director and then he assigned their roles. He wrote it on the blackboard.

Mikan - leading lady

Natsume - leading man

Sumire - Evil fiancée of Natsume

Hotaru - Friend of Mikan

Anna - Sister of Mikan

Nonoko - Sister of Mikan

Koko - Brother of Natsume

Yuu - Brother of Natsume

Ruka - Friend of Natsume

Mochu - Brother of Natsume

Kifa - Friend of Mikan

Kirai - Friend of Mikan

Fumi - Friend of Mikan

Kin - Friend of Natsume

Tusho - Friend of Natsume

J.m. - Friend of Natsume

As they scanned the board they heard an outburst at the back of the classroom.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LEADING LADY!!"

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: Hi!! I was about to update all my stories on Dec. 25 but because of our internet connection I was not able to update it sad…but anyways! I will just update today because our internet is already fixed yay! Thanks for the people who didn't stopped reviewing and non-stop support THANK YOU LOVE YAH ALL!

P.S. Revised. Yeah, continue R&R. Again, grammar errors. Hell, those are small grammatical errors! Just forget about it already! =))

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	6. Chapter 6 Kuroyogi, he came back

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter VI ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » Practice for the play « (·´¯·. ·

_**Mikan's Pov:**_

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LEADING LADY!!" Since that day my life turned into something worst. They kept on pestering me until I gave up…

_**Flashback**_

"_Mikan, here's my new potion. Please taste it." Nonoko said with an evil smile._

"_But--" _

"_No buts Mikan…" Anna glared while Mikan sweat dropped._

"_NOOO!!" Mikan ran away making Nonoko and Anna pout._

"_Aww… our plan failed" Nonoko said while staring at the potion 'DEWW' it means… Do Everything We Want._

"_Wake up idiot." Hotaru said while shaking Mikan._

"_Hotaru, its Saturday. We have no classes today." Mikan said sleepily._

"_Baka, I'm not like you. I know that we have no classes but we have practice!" Hotaru shook her head as Mikan raised her eyebrow and stood up to fix her hair._

"_What practice?" _

"_You. Are. The. Leading. Lady. Bakero!" Hotaru was pissed just by looking at her face while pointing the baka gun to her head._

"_Going or not?" Hotaru smirked as Mikan made a crazy face._

"_Hotaru…I know you can understand me--"_

"_No." Mikan's jaw opened as she turned into rock and became sand._

_**End of flashback**_

I am now here, memorizing the lines for the 'leading lady'.

These three words want me to puke. _I hate it._

You all understand me readers' right? (Readers shook their heads)WHAT?? Even the readers don't understand me?

Oh right… I'll explain you the full details, okay?

First reason, Miyumi will kill me. I know that this play will have a kissing scene and she'll definitely be there to watch. Second, I don't want to kiss Natsume it will make me cry. Stupid reason yeah I know and… Third, most of the students will come to watch it. It will be held in an open field stage!! Fourth, I'm not good in acting, that's the worst reason. Fifth, I am obviously not good in memorizing such lines! Gosh…

_**Normal Pov**_

"Minna! Go to the stage. Now, we're going to start with the first scene!" Yuu announced as they nodded while Mikan…

"No…"

"Come on!"

"Aiyoh!!"

"Let's go!"

Anna and Nonoko were pulling Mikan to go to the stage but Mikan kept on resisting then suddenly Hotaru appeared with a baka gun and began to fire… Hotaru's eyes shined as they all sweat dropped.

"A stupid person like you who doesn't even know ABC doesn't have the right to be my girlfriend." Natsume said as Mikan's veins began to pop.

"But…I really like you so, please accept my letter!" Mikan bowed at him as Natsume smirked.

"I don't like you. Go away, hag." Natsume said while Mikan crumpled the letter.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Why would I like a guy like you?"

"CUT! Mikan, what was that? Is that what you've memorized? You're supposed to beg for his love!" Nanake, the director shouted.

"But--"

"No buts! If you do this again I'll tell sensei to drop you in English!" Nanake put the script down angrily as he glared at Mikan.

"Go ahead and tell it to sensei! I will never act with this jerk!" Mikan replied while pointing her index finger at Natsume.

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko ran towards her and tried to calm her down but Mikan pushed them away and left the stage, slamming the door shut after she left.

"Don't worry…I'll go after her." Hotaru told Anna and Nonoko as they nodded still worrying.

"Imai-san, don't use your baka gun again." Ruka smiled in a silly manner.

"I know. Nogi, don't worry too much. I'll never hurt your beloved Mikan." Hotaru smirked as Ruka began to blush.

"What are you talking about Imai?!" Hotaru walked away from the stage and followed Mikan out of the room.

"IMAI!!"

"Ruka, I'm tired. I'll go ahead to my room." Natsume said while massaging his neck.

"Oh, Okay. I'll fix things here first."

"Uh… Natsume!" Ruka called as Natsume looked back.

"What?" Ruka bit his lower lips and looked at him.

"Maybe, you have to change the script."

"It is so hard to change the script, Ruka. It'll ruin everything." Natsume explained.

"Just the first scene. Actually you are the one who did the first scene and of course, the other scenes were made by Jinni because you don't know how to do the mushy scenes. I don't think it'll ruin anything, Natsume." Natsume sighed and walked towards him.

"Ruka," Natsume paused "I'll try, like what Imai said, for your beloved Mikan" Natsume smiled and go towards the door while Ruka blinked.

"Natsume!!"

"Oi!" Natsume called as Mikan looked at him.

"What do you want, Natsume?"

"Where's Imai? I thought she followed you." Natsume said as he sat beside Mikan.

"She was here just a minute ago. She talked to me."

"About…what?"

"Why do you care?"

There was a long silence between the two of them. Natsume was watching the petals fall from the Sakura tree where they were sitting by while Mikan was busy admiring the sky. Then suddenly a black van appeared in front of them and men in black suits lined up in front of them.

"Natsume… Who the heck are they?" Mikan hold Natsume's arm.

"What do you want? Kuroyogi…"

"All of them are Kuroyogis?" Mikan asked as a man suddenly laughed making Mikan looked at the lined men once more. The line separated into two as a man who's laughing evilly appeared.

"Your girlfriend's funny huh?" Kuroyogi chuckled as Natsume stood up together with Mikan, didn't bother to tell that Mikan's not his girlfriend.

"Mikan, stay behind my back." Natsume ordered.

"Why? Who is he?"

"This is no time for asking questions."

"Okay." Mikan stayed behind his back as she watched Kuroyogi walking towards them.

"You're rude, Natsume. So, you're Mikan Sakura right?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Mikan shivered as she held Natsume's t-shirt tightly.

"Tsk…My father erased your--"

"KUROYOGI!" Miyumi shouted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hm? Miyumi! The best friend of Mikan! How are you?" Kuroyogi said as Miyumi glared at him.

"Don't say anything in front of Natsume."

"Sooooo… Natsume doesn't know anything about the memory thing?" Kuroyogi said as Miyumi glared at him.

"Woah…don't look at me like that its creepy" Kuroyogi smiled as Miyumi walked towards Natsume.

"Natsume, let's go." Miyumi hold Natsume's hand but Natsume slapped hers away.

"Natsume!"

"We can't leave Mikan alone." Natsume looked at Mikan while she looked at him too.

"Uh… No g-go ahead… hahaha." Mikan sweat-dropped while looking at Miyumi who's glaring at her.

"Natsume-kun, who do you think, is more important?" Kuroyogi asked as Mikan looked away and Miyumi held Natsume's arms.

"Come… Mi--" Natsume paused then continued "…yumi." With that, Mikan let out a single tear and ran away as Miyumi smirked

'So, Natsume did forget all about it. That means I'm better than otou-san.' Kuroyogi thought.

"I thought she was your girlfriend, Natsume." Kuroyogi smirked as Natsume glared at him and walked while Miyumi stuck her tongue out and followed Natsume.

"Natsume!! Wait for me!"

"Stop shouting and leave me alone!" Natsume replied as he hurriedly shut his door in front of Miyumi.

"Ouch…" Natsume held his forehead as he closed his eyes and lay down on his bed.

"What is this? It hurts… ahhh." Natsume moaned as he kept on turning around on his bed. He tried to calm down and after that he fell asleep.

_In his dreams…_

"Waaahhh!! Mama, mama, mama!!" A girl cried because she was being bullied by two boys.

"Hahahaha!! Your mama is not here stupid." A boy teased.

"But I'm here." A raven-haired boy stated as the boys stared at him in horror.

"Hyuuga?! Ahhhh!!" the two boys ran away as Natsume looked at her.

"Are you okay? I'm Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga"

"Hi! I'm Mi--"

_Back to Reality…_

"Natsume!!" Ruka shouted as Natsume opened his eyes.

"Oh…Ruka what are you doing here?"

"I saw Mikan running. What happened? She seemed to be sad. Do you know what happened?" Ruka asked Natsume but he didn't seem to be listening because he saw him busily reading his manga.

"Natsume! Are you listening to me?" Ruka asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natsume replied, 'If I tell you what happened you'll go and find Kuroyogi. If that happens, you'll be in trouble.' Natsume thought as he took a peek at Ruka.

"Why is Mikan like that? Hmm… I'll go and find her. See you Nat!"

"Wait! I know what happened to her."

"Huh? I thought you didn't know?" Ruka raised his eyebrows.

"She was having troubles about the play. Hotaru talked to Mikan but I'm not sure what they've talked about." Natsume said as Ruka nodded while rubbing his chin.

"Maybe Hotaru shot her again with her baka gun." He paused, "Anyways I'll just go and talk to her."

"She has to move on by herself, Ruka. You're turning her into a spoiled brat." Natsume said while blocking the door.

"Okay, I'll just go to my room now."

"Don't go to her or else I'll never talk to you again."

"Alright. I got it so, excuse me?" Natsume opened the door.

"You can go out now." Natsume said as Ruka walked out while staring at him.

"What's wrong with Natsume?" Ruka asked himself.

The classroom was filled with laughter. Everyone was busy chatting with each other. Mikan walked in front of the classroom. She stared at her classmates but the students didn't bother themselves by shutting up.

"I decided. I'll be the leading lady!" Mikan chirped early in the morning inside of their class. The students stared at her and suddenly laughed.

"Well, maybe you now know that later there will be an extremely passionate kiss in the play that's why you agreed." Sumire laughed as Mikan breathe in.

"Yes." The students widen their eyes.

"What?"

"Can't believe she's a bitch…"

"Yeah."

The girls chatted as Mikan smiled.

"Yes, I know that there will be a kissing scene but that's not the reason."

"Then what is your reason?" Anna asked.

"The reason is, Henry-sensei and I had an agreement." the students became more curious about it.

"He'll raise my star rank if I'll be the leading lady and give me a 5 percent bonus on my allowance." Mikan stated happily as the students rolled their eyes.

"So basically, you just want the reward?" A girl said as Mikan nodded.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Anna and Nonoko grunted.

She laughed, "That's because you have no money to pay for my talent fee." Mikan said as the students began to throw paper balls at her.

"Hey!! Stop it guys!" Mikan laughed together with the other students.

In this situation, we all know that there are two students who have no interest in this kind of things and we all know who they are… namely, Imai Hotaru and Hyuuga Natsume.

_**Mikan's Pov:**_

Actually that's not the reason. Well of course you all know that I'm not Hotaru who likes money so much. My reasons were true anyway. I mean, Sensei and I did have an agreement but, I only accepted it so I can have the reasons to tell my classmates.

My reason is, I'll never give up on Natsume. I love him to death. I'm going to fight for my love and I want Natsume to remember all the things we've done together. I want Natsume to remember that I am Mikan who's really the woman that is fated to be with him for the rest of his life. I am his lover. I am his life. I'm his childhood friend. _**I am Mikan, his princess.**_

"Let's practice now guys!" Koko said. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Koko's right"

"Come on, Natsume." I said while smiling at Natsume.

"Don't smile."

"Why? Does it blind you a lot?"

"No, it makes me puke." Natsume said as he stood up and followed everyone.

"Yeah, right." I said and then seconds passed I realized what he had meant when he said that.

"What?! Hey! Come back here!!" I shouted.

You are my best friend. You are my lover. You are my prince. You will come back to me. You will remember everything. You are mine, I am yours.

_**I love you…Natsume**_

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: well is it good? I hope so…please review and help Natsume to remember everything LOL. Hahaha! Please leave a review!

P.S. Revised! This is a pain in my head. I read it all the way to the top. Annoying, but it's worth it if my reviews will get higher =))

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	7. Chapter 7 Everyone's Confusion

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter VII ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » Everyone's confusion « (·´¯·. ·

**A/N: Play the song I paste here!**

**Jikan Yo Tomare**

**By: AZU feat SEAMO**

**The italic sentence or word or even phrase**

**Are all "FLASHBACKS"**

"Okay! That was great" Nanake said as the students cheered

"Are we going to take a break now?" Mikan asked massaging her temples.

"Let's take a break then after that, we're going to rehearse the last scene." Nanake answered as the students nodded.

"Hotaru are you going to eat with me?" Mikan asked Hotaru who was busy tinkering with her invention.

"Go ahead. I'll just follow you."

"Okay!" Mikan said with a smile before leaving with the other students but another significant female appeared before her, "Miyumi!" Mikan shouted making Miyumi look for the voice calling her name.

"Oh, Mikan, why were you calling me?" Miyumi asked as Mikan shook her head.

"Nothing. Are you looking for Natsume?"

"So what if I am?" Miyumi raised her right eyebrow.

"If you are, he's there inside that room." Mikan pointed at a door with a sign 'DO NOT DISTURB'.

"Really?" Mikan nodded "What's he doing there?"

"He's memorizing the script."

"Thanks. By the way, where are you going?" Miyumi asked.

"To the canteen."

"With who?"

"No one. Just me, myself and I" Mikan smiled as Miyumi nodded.

"I see. Do you want to go with me and Natsume?"

"That's alright."

"Okay, let's go to Natsume." Miyumi said as she walked towards the door while Mikan followed her.

Miyumi knocked but no one answered so Mikan knocked too.

"Natsume, this is Mikan. Can I come in?" Mikan asked.

"Do what you want!" Natsume said as Mikan looked at Miyumi.

"Go in. I'll go to the canteen first. I'll just find a table for us." Mikan said and walked away before Miyumi says anything.

Miyumi opened the door revealing Natsume who was sitting on the chair while holding the script, "Natsume. Let's go to the canteen." Miyumi said.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked her "You're not Mikan." Miyumi felt hurt when Natsume said that.

"Mikan was here awhile ago but she said she's hungry so she went to the canteen first." Miyumi said as Natsume stood up.

"Let's go."

Natsume and Miyumi were already walking towards the canteen when Ruka appeared between them.

"Hey, let's go to our table." Ruka said making Miyumi shriek a little in surprise.

"My God, Ruka! You scared my ass there!" Miyumi said as Ruka chuckled.

"Come on." Ruka said in invitation before walking towards the table where Mikan was sitting.

"Hi Ruka. What kind of food is that?" Mikan asked looking at Ruka's plate while Natsume sat beside her.

"It's a steak, idiot." Natsume said as Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you sitting there? And why were you answering a question that's not meant for you?"

"Idiots have many questions. That means you're really an idiot" Natsume said as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject here Mr. I-know-everything" Mikan said as Miyumi made a fake cough.

"Natsume let's sit here. That's Ruka's place." Miyumi said as Natsume stood up.

"I forgot that Ruka's your boyfriend, right?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"So what if Ruka's my boyfriend?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. Answer my question first before you ask me" Natsume walked towards the food stalls with Miyumi.

"That jerk." Mikan muttered as Ruka sighed.

"It's hard to love him, right Mikan?" Mikan choked on the air she breathed making Ruka chuckle at her behavior.

"What are you saying Ruka?!" Mikan shouted making everyone stare at them.

"Mikan, I know how it feels to love someone who'll never return your feelings." Ruka said making Mikan blush furiously.

"You don't know what you're saying Ruka." Mikan walked out of the canteen with Ruka hot on her heels.

"What happened there?" Natsume asked Miyumi but she only shrugged in reply.

"Wait here, Miyumi. I'll follow them." Natsume said Miyumi shook her head.

"I'll come with you." But Natsume didn't bother anymore. He ran fast as Miyumi tried to catch up to him.

Mikan was running in the hallway while Ruka followed her. She turned right crashing into a person… a person named Hotaru.

"Mikan!" Hotaru was only about to begin to kneel down as Mikan suddenly stood up and ran away from them.

"Mikan!!" Ruka shouted while trying to chase her but Hotaru blocked his way.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Imai-san." Ruka pushed her away and followed Mikan.

"Don't follow me Ruka!" Mikan was trying so hard not to cry but when Ruka caught her all hope seems to have been lost.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I didn't mean it." Ruka brushed Mikan's hair with his hands as Mikan continue crying on his arms.

"Just cry and cry. It'll be okay." Mikan cried louder as the rain began to fall, "I'll always be here for you."

Ruka cupped Mikan's chin and at the same time Natsume, Hotaru, and Miyumi came.

"I love you, Mikan" Ruka said as he kissed Mikan gently making Mikan's eyes widen at the touch of their lips.

_**kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma  
kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban  
hanaretakunai kaeritakunai  
toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai**_

Natsume's eyes also widened as Miyumi held her mouth while looking at Natsume. Hotaru blinked many times as she felt something in her heart.

"Someone's burning my heart" Hotaru muttered.

_**terekakushi na serifu mo  
mitsumeau shunkan mo  
anata to iru jikan mo  
tarinai kedo**_

"Mi…kan" Natsume whispered.

"_Hyuuga?! Ahhhh!!" the two boys ran away as Natsume looked at her._

"_Are you okay? I'm Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said as the girl smiled._

"_Hi! I'm Mi--"_

_**saishuu densha miokuru made  
nigiri shimete kureta te  
sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo**_

"Who are you?" Natsume asked. The question directed to no one.

"_I will, my princess, if you will wait for me…" _

"_Bye…princess."_

_**otogibanashi nara  
sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni ...**_

"My princess" He muttered.

"_See you soon, my precious princess."_

_**every time, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinakute mo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ...**_

"My precious princess? Who are you?" Natsume looked at Mikan and Ruka then at Miyumi.

"Who are you?"

_**jikan yo tomare kono mama  
boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama  
dakedo sore wa kanawanai  
kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo  
ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan  
tari naiyo ato hyakku jikan  
sore dake areba motto motto  
mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko**_

_**kondo wa itsu aeru no?  
nando mo itsuttara shitsukoku omowaresou  
fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu  
kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto  
kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?**_

_**every time, everyday, everything...  
koishii nukumori to  
kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo  
korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara  
ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo ...  
wagamama de ii no  
kaeshitakunai to itte yo  
anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara  
mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo**_

_**every time, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinakutemo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ...**_

_**every time, everyday, everything  
moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito  
everytime everyday everything  
shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo  
unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ?**_

"Ruka?!"

"I love you, Mikan from the very first time we've met."

"Natsume, didn't you realize it?"

"Why is my heart aching?"

"Who is my princess?"

_**unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne ?**_

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: I told yah so, the song is cute! I got it in itazura na kiss! I so love it!! Hope you all like this chapter thanks to my reviewers! Readers! And Silent readers!! Arigatou again, jeje-chan!!

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	8. Chapter 8 Lyrics of Jikan yo tomare

Jikan yo tomare

AZU feat. SEAMO

LYRICS (Romanji-English)

Go to the esnips and search for it. You can search in imeem

but esnips have good quality than imeem

ENJOY!!

_**kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma  
kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban  
hanaretakunai kaeritakunai  
toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai  
**_

_The time I spend with you is surprising  
When I realize it, the date is already at its final stage  
I don't want to let go, I don't want to return  
Stop the time, I want to be together forever_

_**  
terekakushi na serifu mo  
mitsumeau shunkan mo  
anata to iru jikan mo  
tarinai kedo  
saishuu densha miokuru made  
nigiri shimete kureta te  
sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo**_

_The words I hide in my embarrassment  
The moments when our eyes met  
The times I'm with you  
They're enough, but  
Until I see the last train depart  
I'll tightly hold the hand you gave me  
Your nonchalant kindness makes me happy_

_**otogibanashi nara  
sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni ...  
every time, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinakute mo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ...**_

_If it's a fairytale  
I'll quickly go to the tomorrow where you exist  
Every time, everyday, everything  
Even though it doesn't become words  
You are my special place  
If my only wish could become true  
God, please stop the time that is only ours_

_**  
jikan yo tomare kono mama  
boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama  
dakedo sore wa kanawanai  
kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo  
ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan  
tari naiyo ato hyakku jikan  
sore dake areba motto motto  
mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko  
**_

_Stop the time, just like this  
My only selfishness  
But that won't come true  
I want to tell you about this impatience  
There's only twenty-four hours in a day  
It's not enough, after a hundred hours  
If that's the only thing that exists, more and more  
I'll find your endless good_

_**  
kondo wa itsu aeru no?  
nando mo itsuttara shitsukoku omowaresou  
fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu  
kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto  
kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?**_

_When will we meet again?  
No matter how many times I say it, I keep thinking about it  
A half of me is anxious and the other half is hoping  
This feeling won't change, maybe, surely  
What do you think of me?_

_**every time, everyday, everything...  
koishii nukumori to  
kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo  
korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara  
ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo ...  
wagamama de ii no  
kaeshitakunai to itte yo  
anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara  
mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo**_

_Every time, everyday, everything  
If it's a beloved warmth  
Not becoming words, the voice of the heart__**  
**__Because I'll show it to you honestly from now on  
God, please stop the time when it starts to move  
It's fine even if it's in selfishness  
I'll say that I won't return it  
If you're the one I wish for  
Without hesitating, I'll attach a flower on my heart_

_**every time, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinakutemo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ...**_

_Every time, everyday, everything  
Even though it doesn't become words  
You are my special place  
If my only wish could become true  
God, please stop the time that is only ours_

_**every time, everyday, everything  
moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito  
everytime everyday everything  
shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo  
unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ?**_

_Every time, everyday, everything  
Even if we're apart, I'll connect the two of use together again  
you are my special person  
every time, everyday, everything  
Believe, even if time can't be stopped  
if its fate, we'll always meet, right?_

_**unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne ?**_

_If it's fate, we'll meet each other, right?_


	9. Chapter 9 Seeing the past

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter VIII⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » Seeing the past little by little« (·´¯·. ·

**A/N: The last chapter is VII sorry for my typos.**

Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi a prince in our kingdom. Six years old. Haha. I know you're all shocked by my age but don't worry I am not actually the prince because the king is still persuading the queen to give his son to him. I presume you all know that the queen is not in her throne now, right?

I was bored and I'm done reading manga and done watching movies in the palace. I wanna play outside like a normal kid would do. So I didn't tell the king or my personal maid that I'll be out for an hour. To cut it short, I'm having a secret mission.

Wow! Because of my thin body I am able to pass all the security systems of the palace and the guards didn't notice my presence at all. That's really great! Successful!

Now, what am I going to do here outside? Maybe a little walk will do.

I stopped as I felt a little drop of water running to my skin. A drizzle and soon became a rain. I saw a girl crying because of I don't know what reason. I walked towards her and bent my knees in front of her as I touched her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked at me while sobbing.

"My friends don't want to play games with me anymore."

I was shocked because she doesn't know me.

"Do you know me?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Silly! You just appeared out of nowhere and now you're asking me if I know you?" She answered as I chuckled a little, "By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura!" She smiled sweetly as I smiled back at her too.

"I'm Ruka Nogi" I said as I immediately felt the presence of the guards who're looking for me.

"Can I have a favor?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Can we hide behind that tree?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'm hiding from someone" I whispered as her eyes got big.

"Are you a criminal or something??" She asked me as I chuckled.

"No, what makes you think I am?"

"Nothing in particular." I saw the guards getting nearer to our location so I pulled her and dragged her towards the tree.

"Hey, who are—mpph!" I held her mouth using my right hand to keep her quiet for a minute cause I saw a guard pointing to the tree where we were hiding.

"Let's take a look at that tree!" One of the guards said as my sweat came down running one by one.

"Nah Prince Ruka will never go to that dirty tree." replied by the other guard. My savior!

"Fine, let's go before the king punishes us for not finding the prince faster." I think it was their leader who said that. I felt the girl err…what's her name again? Oh, Mikan. I felt Mikan struggled from my hold as I let her go.

"Prince Ruka??" She shouted as I signed her to keep quiet.

"Shhh! be quiet! They're still near from us!" I said heaving a sigh. At least we weren't caught.

It is actually my first time leaving the palace without permission. Is it obvious? Heh, well sorry if it isn't.

"Why did you leave the palace?" Mikan asked me while we are walking down the street.

"Because I'm bored as hell in the palace" I said as she laughed out loud.

"I didn't know that crown princes have their own bore too! I thought they don't have time in getting bored because they have all the facilities around them!" Mikan poked her head and said "Silly me, ne?"

"Actually princes will not be bored inside the palace. It's just that I wanna play with my friends too like other boys do." I said as she sighed.

"No matter what angle you look, Ruka-kun, you're not just an ordinary boy. You are the prince who will from some other time rule our kingdom!" Mikan said as I listened to her with admiration.

"I'm satisfied today. Thanks for being with me." I said as I kissed her right cheek, "I'll choose you to be my princess."

I saw her blushed as I bid goodbye to her. I heard her screaming—

"I have a prince friend! Yay me! And he even proposed to me!!"

There are many times that we have met with each other and the last is when we promised with each other that we will be best friends forever but when I'm already seven she stopped going to our meeting place and I don't know why. I thought she was dead or she forgot about me until I saw her with my cousin, Natsume. I bet she already forgot about me. Wait. Natsume? My cousin? I better tell this to the king.

After I told the king about it, the king finally decided to pick Natsume by paying the queen. I heard the king's plan that he will erase Natsume's memory together with Mikan. I smirked saying finally, Mikan will be mine alone.

But that didn't end my story yet. I always go to Mikan's house but whenever I saw her, tears were running down to her cheeks. I said to myself that I've been a bad guy for the one I love. I thought I can forget her but I'm wrong.

I met another girl named, Hotaru Imai. No one knows that she has a connection at the palace. No one knows that her parents' Alice help the kingdom to be peaceful because of their Inventions. She was the one with me when Mikan's not at my side although she has a weird personality. The king once told me that we will be a couple if ever my cousin doesn't want to be a prince. I pretended that it's ok even though it wasn't. She was gone too as soon as time passed sigh…

Until I saw them in Alice Academy. My love for Mikan became stronger. And I've promised to myself that this time…

This time, I'll never let go of her.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_**PRESENT**_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

"Ruka?!" Mikan tried to slap Ruka's face but Ruka caught her hands in time.

"I love you, Mikan from the very first time we've met."

"What are you talking about, Ruka?!" Mikan bit her bottom lip as Ruka bowed his head.

"Sorry if I can't forget you. Sorry if I can't stop loving you. Sorry if you met me first than Natsume. Mikan, I'm Ruka Nogi!" Ruka shouted as Mikan cried.

"I can't understand you!" Mikan shouted at him too.

"The one you forgot about is me! The one that has been erased in your memory was me! Ruka Nogi! Why is it that without even using Alice you still forgot about me?" Ruka shook Mikan's body again and again as Natsume held Ruka's arms.

"Stop it!" Natsume said as Ruka glared at her.

"Stay away from this Natsume! You're the reason why she forgot about who I am!" Ruka said as Hotaru put the baka gun to Ruka's head.

"Put your hands away from my best friend, Ruka Nogi." Hotaru said while her tears kept on running down her cheeks but because of the rain her picture being emotionless is not yet dismissed.

Ruka came back from his self as he slowly let go of Mikan while Mikan fell on her knees. Hotaru held Mikan's cheeks as Mikan cried on her shoulders. Natsume held Ruka to prevent Ruka from holding Mikan again.

"Hotaru I'm scared." Ruka heard this as he gritted his teeth, regretting what he did.

"Don't worry I'm here."

"Why is my heart aching?" Hotaru whispered to Mikan.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"Let go of me." Ruka said as Natsume let go of him. Ruka walked away from them as Miyumi came.

"Natsume, didn't you realize it?" Miyumi asked Natsume.

"Realize what?" Natsume asked

"Don't mind my question." Miyumi said as Mikan stood up and touch Natsume's cheeks.

_Please bring back our memories together._

Natsume held Mikan's hand as Mikan smiled.

"Thanks Natsume." Mikan walked away while Hotaru followed her.

"What's that all about? Why did you touch her?" Miyumi asked Natsume angrily.

"Let's have dinner later." Natsume said as he walked first leaving Miyumi being soaked by the rain.

"Who is my princess?" The last question that Natsume asked himself.

╞_**...**_

"Hotaru what happened to us?" Mikan said between sobs as Hotaru kept on patting Mikan's back.

"You shouldn't mind it since it happened already." Hotaru said without knowing that Ruka was still there listening to their conversation.

"I shouldn't have done that to Mikan." Ruka muttered under his breath as he walked away from the room.

"Are you going to let Natsume know the truth?" Hotaru asked as Mikan shook her head.

"I must give more time for him to know the truth." Mikan said as Hotaru suddenly banged the desk which made Mikan jumped a little.

"There's no more time anymore, Mikan! Natsume and Miyumi will marry each other this coming Sunday!" Hotaru put her hands on her mouth as Mikan's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, they're going to marry this coming Sunday. There's no time left!" Hotaru said as Mikan glared at her.

"Why didn't you say this to me before? And how did you know about this?!" Mikan shouted as Hotaru sighed.

"I don't want to."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want you to cry! I don't want to see you being hurt!" Hotaru shouted as Mikan wiped her tears.

"I'm not hurt! And I'm not crying! See?" Mikan smiled but soon she cried as Hotaru hugged her.

"If only you hadn't met Natsume you would've never cried." Hotaru said while Mikan kept on sobbing.

"Go to sleep. I know you're already tired but before that take a shower. I have to go." Hotaru said as Mikan nodded entering the bathroom while Hotaru closed her door. Hotaru flatten her back to the door as she cried.

"If there's someone who deserves to be hurt that's me." Hotaru said as she wiped her tears and walked towards her room.

╞_**...**_

"Natsume what do you want?" Miyumi asked as Natsume shrugged

"Anything"

"Its like we're on a date, right? I remember the first time we walked here in Central town." Miyumi mused but Natsume didn't seem to be listening.

"Natsume, what are you thinking of?"

"Just buy me some Ice cream. My favorite, okay? You know it, right?" Natsume asked as Miyumi bit her lower lips and blinked many times.

"Uh-huh." she answered and walked towards the Ice cream parlor.

Natsume waited for her to come back at the bench under a sakura tree as he watched the leaves fall before him. After a minute, Miyumi came back with two chocolate-flavored ice cream cones.

"Here's your ice cream Natsume." Miyumi gave it to Natsume making him blink.

"This is **not **my favorite ice cream" Miyumi made a fake cough as she sighed.

"I already **forgot **your **favorite ice cream.**"

"Alright. What's your **favorite ice cream**?" Natsume asked.

"**Chocolate**!" Miyumi answered as Natsume looked at the other side and began to think.

"_Natsume, what's your __**favorite ice cream**__?" _

"_**Strawberries**__"_

"_Really? So we're __**the same**__! I'll __**never **__**forget**__ it!!"_

"_Go buy some."_

"_Okay!"_

Natsume shook his head as he looked again at Miyumi.

"I thought **my favorite ice cream is like yours**?" Natsume said

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What's my **favorite color**?"

"Umm… **blue**?"

"_Now I know your __**favorite color**__! __**Crimson Red**__!"_

"How about my **favorite dish**?" Natsume asked.

"**Steak?**"

"Your **favorite dish?"** Natsume questioned.

"**Steak!**"

"_My favorite dishes __**are all the foods**__! How about yours, Natsume?"_

"_**Fish**__. __**I hate Steak.**__"_

"My **favorite fruit**?"

"**Mangoes**! Mine is **apples.**"

"_Your favorite fruit?"_

"_**Tangerine.**__"_

"_Oh that's my __**name**__!"_

"Your name is Miyumi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does Miyumi mean **tangerine**?"

"**No."**

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

A/N: So sorry for the late update TT busy studying! Oh yeah! Good news! I did a great job in my test! Except for English but still I know I can pass it! R&R!

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	10. Chapter 10 Giving up and leaving him

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter IX ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » Giving up and leaving him« (·´¯·. ·

It was a fine, quiet, and very peaceful morning. Sun rays were rising, lighting up the whole city of Tokyo. Children were starting to get up for they knew a beautiful morning is waiting for them. While everyone's doing their morning routine, students of the school Gakuen Alice room 305 are now panicking. Running, shouting, and preparing for the big event that was given to them by their English teacher. But wait; let's scan the students...someone's missing?!

"Where's Mikan?" Anna asked Yuu but because he's too busy since he is the president he didn't catch what Anna is saying.

"Don't worry, Anna." Nonoko, who is beside her, said with a smile.

"In 30 minutes she'll be here. That's positive." Hotaru suddenly butted which made the two girls shrieked a little. Hotaru left the room without a word leaving the two girl in curiosity.

"Where's she going?" Nonoko asked

"Why are you asking me? I don't know too" Anna replied as they made their ways towards their destination.

╞...

"Stupid play." A 19 year old girl cursed as she continued brushing her teeth while trying to reach for the face towel.

And of course, she didn't succeed. Instead, she bumped her head on the wall and her forehead formed a big bump on it.

"Ugh." she stood up and dried her hair with a blower. After a minute, she hurriedly opened the door and ran to her closet.

"Uniform. Uniform. Uniform" Her eyes widen as she ran to her door and shouted,

"Ne, did an angel wash my uniforms for me?!" Her heart is beating faster. Faster and faster while waiting for some response.

"Shit. I forgot to wash my dress" She closed her door but someone stopped her from doing it.

"Here's your uniform." A girl said with a smile

"15 minutes, Hotaru." She blinked, "I promise I'll be out. Just wait outside, okay?" She left out a nervous smile as the girl named, Hotaru smirked.

"Hurry up, idiot." Hotaru said as the girl pouted.

"It's Mikan, for you." She rolled her eyes, "It's been a year since we've met each other and yet you still don't know my name." Hotaru pulled out a baka gun just before she felt something extremely painful hit her head.

"Hurry up and get dressed" Hotaru said as she closed the door and the girl sighed "I am Mikan!"

╞...

"I'm so sorry I am late!" Mikan suddenly opened the door as Hotaru walked from her back.

"I told you. Just wait for 30 minutes" Hotaru said with a smirk.

"So, are you guys ready?" Mikan asked and with that everyone laughed.

"Of course we are, in 1 hour don't you think it's too much if we are not yet finished?" One of the students said as they continued to laugh.

"So, where's my costume?" Mikan asked when suddenly a hand showed up in front of her face handling her costume.

"Your day won't be complete without you being late, huh?" Natsume said as Mikan pouted and snatched the pink gown from his hands

"I'll be back for--"

"An hour? Oh come on Mikan!" Sumire butted in.

"A minute, Sumire. I'll be back for a minute." Mikan said as she walked towards her dresser room with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru tailing her.

╞...

Minute passed and here she comes. The simple beauty of Mikan Sakura known as the princess of their Christmas play appeared in front of them.

"Perfect!" the director said as they all clapped their hands, praising the work of the three artists who beautified the leading lady.

"Now, we will just wait for exactly 2 hours and 25 seconds." Ruka said, looking at his watch

"Let's get some fresh air outside. Break!" said the director as they all obeyed and walked out of the back stage.

"Nervous?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Of course not!" Mikan replied with a strong tone as Natsume smirked.

"Good. Let's go to central town." Natsume said but Mikan looked at him, raising her one eyebrow, "Don't worry, my treat."

"Really? Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mikan walked faster than Natsume thought she could actually go in that dress.

"You're such a pig." Natsume muttered with a chuckle.

"Hey Natsume, I'll buy you your favorite ice cream when we get there." Mikan said with a smile.

"Heh...you don't know my favorite. It's a tight secret between me and my childhood friend." Natsume said while looking at the skies.

"Lets see." Mikan said as she laughed like a mad man.

╞...

"Where's that silly girl?" Natsume scratched his head looking everywhere. They are now in Central town. It's been 30 minutes since they came and Mikan has gone out too.

"Curse that girl." Natsume took a seat in a bench as an ice cream cone appeared out of nowhere.

_Strawberries. _Natsume thought.

"Your ice cream, Natsume." A voice said as Natsume followed the hand of someone holding the ice cream, "How did you know...?"

"Secret." Mikan winked and stuck her tongue out while she eats her ice cream and gave the other one to Natsume.

"So, you're wearing a crimson red shirt." Mikan said breaking the ice.

"Yeah, so what?" Natsume replied.

"Nothing, it's just your favorite color." Natsume suddenly stopped eating his ice cream as he looked slowly to Mikan.

"How come you know it?" Natsume asked while Mikan laughed.

"A good guess, I think." Mikan left out a sweet smile. Natsume continued eating

"I want to eat something." Natsume suddenly blurted out.

"Oh! I have some fried fish here, want some?" Mikan pulled out the fish from her bag and reached it to Natsume "You like fish? I have a steak here but you hate that. Am I right?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows and reached the fried fish from Mikan.

"What does Mikan, your name, means?" Natsume asked as he saw Mikan biting her lips.

"Nothing, just a random name given by my mother." Mikan answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Natsume said as Mikan nodded.

"I thought the meaning is tan--" Natsume's sentence was butted by his cell phone ring tone. Someone's calling them.

_**Natsume**_||_Ruka_

_Natsume! Where are you? The play will start already!_

_**Alright. We'll go now.**_

_Okay! Hurry up! _

_**Bye.**_

"Let's go." Natsume said as he saw Mikan going to bit the steak. Natsume tried to stop from laughing.

"Oh. Alright..." Mikan stood up and fixed her things.

_Waaahh. Wrong timing! I was about to eat that delicious piece of steak!_

╞...

The theater was starting to flood with students and teachers, searching for some chairs for them to sit on. Others are already there, waiting for the play to start until Natsume and Mikan came. The students who are the participants in the play took a deep breath and starting to feel better for they know that their two starring cast is already there signalizing them to start the play.

"Wow, so many people out there!" Mikan's eyes glimmered while staring at the audience from the back stage's curtain.

"Guys, guess what!" Sumire said while everyone's attention is with her "There are only 10 tickets left and we're already going to present the play!"

"Whoa...!" Everyone react at the current situation.

"We must do our best!" One of them said.

"Especially, Mikan and Natsume!" They all looked at the two and nodded in agreement.

"Well, we won't let this play be ruined by us!" Mikan said while they all laughed.

"Besides waiting for the tickets to be sold out and chit-chatting with each other, let's just pray to God that this will be a success." Yuu said as they formed a circle and held each others hand.

Natsume and Mikan were beside each other, holding each others hands.

I bet, this is going to be a good play.

After praying for 5 minutes, someone came in to tell them that...

"Hey, start the play now! The tickets are already sold out! Hurry up, minna!" They smiled with each other and jump in the air.

"Let's start! Good luck with everyone." Their director said as they all did their parts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Italics are all about the play. Italics together with the bold one will be the flash backs. And of course, Normal will be the original story. Enjoy the play!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom there's this one princess named, Mikan who lives together with her two sisters, Anna and Nonoko. The princess is so happy with her life until one day, her parents came to tell them to attend a party at the other palace among their place. Mikan asked what's the occasion so they answered them by saying, it is an engagement party of a prince to one of the princess. The three girls agreed to come along with their parents in the party, little they didn't know that princess Mikan's life will be miserable._

_"This party looks elegant." Anna said to her sisters._

_"You're right; I think they loved each other because it looks like they were already prepared for this day." Nonoko replied. Mikan was looking at the couple at the stage from a far._

_"Are you sure? It looks like the guy is so annoyed with his fiancée" Mikan said. Suddenly the guy looked at her so she looked on the other side worrying her two sisters._

_"Why? What happened, Mikan?" Anna asked._

_"Did you see someone you don't want to see?" Nonoko questioned but Mikan only replied with a shake of her head and made her way towards the garden. She took a sit on a bench and sighed._

_"Why are you here?" Someone asked her. Mikan looked behind her, seeing the guy who was at the stage a minute ago._

_"I should be the one asking you that question! You should be there with your fiancée!" Mikan said as the guy groaned._

_"Why should I? I don't even like that girl." the guy said as Mikan looked at his eyes._

_"Why did you agree to be his fiancé? If you're not favorable to it?" the guy sighed._

_"If only there's a way to oppose it, I would've done it alreadyt." Mikan let out a sad face as the guy raised his eyebrows._

_"Why are you looking sad for me?" He asked._

_"You see, I'm a princess too. I don't want to have a forced marriage to a prince. I want to marry the one I love even if he's poor." the guys smirked._

_"I'm Natsume." the guy named, Natsume raised Mikan's hands and kissed it. As what the prince's supposed to do when introducing._

_"Mikan Sakura" Mikan stood up, lifting her dress and bending her body. _

_"Mikan!" Her sisters butted in._

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I need to go." Mikan said with a smile "You should oppose this contract whatever happens. Promise me." Mikan showed her pinky finger as Natsume nodded and curled their pinky fingers with each other._

_"Promise."_

_After 3 months, the two of them met again in a garden bringing their promise to each other. But the story is still not done. The fiancée of Natsume learned that Mikan is the reason of Natsume that he had the power to oppose his parents so she told it to the parents of Mikan. Now, Mikan has been punished by lowering her throne. Mikan didn't mind at all. Though Mikan's throne has been lowed, people still wanted to celebrate her birthday so her parents made a big party for her daughter and the two lovebirds met, for the third time._

_"How is your life, Natsume?" Mikan asked him as Natsume looked at her. Mikan smiled brightly while you can see happiness in her hazel brown eyes. Natsume suddenly noticed her charm as he stood up and hold her cheeks. Mikan looked at him with curiosity while Natsume got nearer and nearer to her face._

"Guys, Natsume was supposed to kiss Mikan only on her cheeks!" J.M said as he looked to Miyumi for he was the one who asked permission for Natsume to kiss Mikan but only on the cheeks.

"I can't blame Natsume." Ruka said "Mikan's banging."

_Natsume stopped, gulping while Mikan is panicking. This is not right, the kiss on the lips was not in the script but it's the kiss on the cheeks._

_**"Natsume, you like my daughter, right?" An old lady asked Natsume.**_

_**"No. She's ugly." He answered as the old lady laughed.**_

_**"Come on. She's a friendly one, she will not hurt you." Said the old lady as she brought Natsume with her to her daughter.**_

_**"Mikan, this is Natsume. Play with him, okay?" Mikan nodded and smiled at Natsume.**_

_**"You know, the two of you will be destined to each other," Mikan and Natsume looked at the old lady "Even if you two will be separated, this pure snow will make a way for the two of you meet again."**_

_**"Mom, what do you mean?" Mikan asked.**_

_**"The two of you are destined to each other with the pure snow." The old lady said as she left them play with each other.**_

_"Natsume! What are you doing, the people are staring at us." Mikan whispered as Natsume came back to his life._

_"Mikan," He kissed Mikan to her lips as Mikan's eyes widen. Miyumi looked at J.M. She was so angry with all the participants of the play. "You...you are my princess."_

"You are my princess?!" The participants chorused as they continue starring at the two.

_"I love you." Natsume said as Mikan smiled forcedly._

_"Yeah, Me too." Mikan replied and the curtains fall with the audience clapping their hands. Happy about the ending._

_The two of them fight for their love to each other as their parents got tired and just agreed to their marriage. And as the story ends, they lived happily ever after._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I made it short... it might take 6 pages if I didn't summarize it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuu," Natsume called Yuu as he looked at Natsume.

"Yes?"

"Do you know any name that means tangerine?" Natsume asked as Yuu nodded.

"Yeah, Mikan. Mikan means tangerine." Natsume's eyes widen as Yuu continued talking to the director leaving him.

╞...

"Guys, I'll go outside for some fresh air." Mikan said.

"But Mikan, we have not yet presented our closing." Anna replied to Mikan but Mikan ignored her and went outside the building.

"It's time; it is time to go now." Mikan picked up her ringing phone.

**Mikan**||_Pyeha_

**What can I do for you, Pyeha?**

_Come here to the palace and we will talk about it._

**Yes Pyeha.**

_Don't tell Natsume that you will go here._

**I know that clearly Pyeha.**

_That's good to hear._

**Yes.**

_Also, Miyumi._

**What about her, Pyeha?**

_Bring her with you._

**Yes, Pyeha.**

Mikan looked inside, sighting Miyumi talking to Natsume. Miyumi suddenly felt that someone was looking at her so she looked outside seeing Mikan. Mikan waved her hand, telling her to come outside. Miyumi nodded and excused her self from everyone and walked towards Mikan.

"What do you need from me, Mikan" Miyumi asked as Mikan pointed her phone.

"Pyeha called, telling us to go to the palace now." Mikan replied

"Now? Alright, I'll go tell it to Natsume." Miyumi said. But before she walks away, Mikan caught her arms as Miyumi looked at her.

"Pyeha said, don't tell it to Natsume." Mikan said as Miyumi raised her eyebrow.

"Why? I mean, Natsume is my fiancé. He has to know where I am going." Miyumi free her self from Mikan's grip.

"For once, Miyumi. Don't oppose me." Mikan said as the limousine appeared in front of them. Mikan hopped inside while pulling Miyumi to go with her too.

"This must be a serious matter." Miyumi said, "My first time seeing you this serious." Miyumi hopped inside and closed the door as she signaled the driver to go ahead and drive to the palace.

Little they didn't know that a pair or navy blue eyes were watching them.

By the time that they were already at the palace, Mikan asked where is the bathroom as Miyumi pointed her to it. Mikan nodded and followed the track where Miyumi pointed.

"Mikan, your wish has already been commanded. You should stop now." Mikan told to her self facing the mirror. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Miyumi.

"Are you nervous?" Miyumi asked.

"No, I'm fine." Mikan replied "Let's go to Pyeha."

"I'm here to tell you that, Pyeha is already waiting for us." Miyumi smiled, "You sure know how to guess"

_"Nothing, it's just your favorite color." Natsume suddenly stopped eating his ice cream as he looked slowly to Mikan._

_"How did you know?" Natsume asked while Mikan laughed._

_"A good guess, I think." Mikan left out a sweet smile. Natsume continued eating._

"Yeah. I'm a good guesser." Mikan walked towards the room of Pyeha. Miyumi knocked thrice and waited for some response.

"Come in." The two of them pushed the big golden door seeing a white light scattering in the room while a big chair turned revealing an old man. "Take a seat."

"Our pleasure, Pyeha." Mikan said before taking a seat.

"I will trust the two of you to keep quiet after we finish this conversation. Promise me." Pyeha said.

"I promise, Pyeha." Miyumi said

"I will not make any promises anymore, Pyeha. But I'll do my very best to keep this conversation a secret." Mikan said, bowing her head.

"That's alright." Pyeha said breathing very deep, "Here's your ticket, Sa—sakura."

"What will I do to this ticket, Pyeha?" Mikan asked, reaching the ticket.

"I already booked a plane for you. It's a ticket to Italy." Miyumi's eyes widen as she continued to listen. "Here's your money to look for a house there."

"I don't need the money, Pyeha. This ticket will do." Mikan said, holding her skirt with her tight grip. Miyumi saw this and stood up. Making everyone look at her.

"Pyeha, what are you doing?!" Miyumi butted in.

"Sit down there Miyumi and keep out from this conversation." Pyeha said firmly. Miyumi has no choice but just to take a sit.

"But Pyeha, I only have one favor to ask of you." Mikan said as Pyeha nodded.

"If that will make you agree with no regrets, I'll do it." Pyeha said as Mikan let out a smile.

"If Natsume ever looks for me. Please tell him that this is what I wanted." Mikan stared at the floor, "I was the one who made this idea. I told you to give me money." Mikan looked at Miyumi, "And please tell him that I never loved neither missed him."

"What are you saying, Mikan?!" Miyumi asked angrily as Mikan hugged her.

"I know, Natsume will love you with all his heart." Mikan said while Miyumi cried.

"That is not true, Mikan!" Miyumi replied, "Why are you like this?!"

"Thank you, Miyumi." Mikan said and she whispered, "I don't want to hurt my best friend seeing me with her love one." Mikan walked to the door and bowed to them before opening the door.

"Before I forget," Mikan looked at Pyeha "By the time you are already at the Italy, Natsume will be marrying Miyumi."

"Pyeha! We never talked about that!" Miyumi said.

"And that's why you're here! Why are you raising your voice to me, Miyumi!" Pyeha said as Mikan butted in.

"Sorry for Miyumi's negative emotions, Pyeha. She's too shocked for all of the things that were happening." Mikan smiled "Congratulations, Miyumi. Take care of him for me." Mikan closed the door and leaned on it. A tear fell out her watery eyes as she wiped it with her hands.

╞...

"Where is Mikan?" Natsume asked his father with a serious tone.

"I called you not because I will talk about that girl. But because of your marriage with Miyumi." Pyeha said.

"Miyumi is not my childhood friend. You lied to me!" Natsume said angrily while Miyumi and Pyeha remained calm. Pyeha looked at Miyumi while Miyumi closed her eyes.

"Mikan left going to Italy, bringing some money from Pyeha." Miyumi said looking on the floor.

"Because you two said so." Natsume said.

"No, she was the one who told us this plan. Tell him, Miyumi!" Pyeha said as Miyumi nodded.

"She told me that she never really loved or missed you. She said she had so much fun teasing you. Making you believe that she's in love with you and she thanks you for that." Miyumi said biting her lower lips with her eyes shut very tight.

"She asked for money from me." Pyeha said as Natsume glared at them.

"I don't believe the two of you. You two were the best liars in the world." Natsume said

"It's true, Natsume." Miyumi said.

"If it's true, then tell it to me again while looking at my eyes." Natsume dared as Miyumi gulped and look in his eyes.

"She never loved you Natsume! Even if I lied that I am your childhood friend, I never lied about my feelings for you! I can't lie about my feelings!" Miyumi said as Natsume smirked.

"Well sorry, if you can't lie about your feelings, neither can I. I never loved anyone besides my childhood friend. And since you are not my childhood friend," Natsume walked nearer to her and said "I never loved you, Miyumi."

"And if you two will not tell me where she is, I will be the one to find her. I don't care about the throne anymore, Pyeha. You can have it by yourself." Natsume slammed the door behind him.

"You?!!" Pyeha shouted as he fell down, crutching his left side where his heart can be found.

"Pyeha!" Miyumi looked everywhere that she can call for a help, "Someone call an ambulance! Hurry!" Miyumi shouted trying hard for the Pyeha to wake up.

╞...

"Natsume, your father is at the hospital. Suffering from heart attack." Natsume's eyes widened as his grip weakened and his cell phone was left on the road. He hurriedly ran to the hospital hoping that his father will still be there when he reaches it.


	11. Chapter 11 The first snow in Rome, Italy

ιllιlι══════ Pure Snow══════ιlιllι

⊹⊱⋛⋋ Chapter X ⋌⋚⊰⊹

·. ·´¯·) » Pure Snow« (·´¯·. ·

-The first snow in Rome, Italy-

[Last Scene]

"_**Loving someone is like the greatest sacrifice in the world."**_

"_Natsume, your father is at the hospital. Suffering from heart attack."_

His world is like at its end. He never imagined that this thing could happen to his father and neither wanted it to happen. He prayed and hoped that everything is just a dream and that he wanted to wake up as soon as possible finding his father working with documents, again. He ran so fast like there's no more tomorrow. That he, in a minute, had forgotten what his father did to him. Because his father became…

_A __**part**__ of his life and whatever he did, he is still his __**father**__._

"Father!" Natsume shouted as he saw Miyumi crying beside the bed of the Pyeha.

"N-na-tsu-me…" Pyeha tried to talk clearly and held Natsume's hands, "I-im s-sor-ry, f-oo-rgi-ve m-me…"

"I forgive you, father. Don't talk anymore." Natsume was trying to hold back his tears, tightening his grip on his father's hand.

"Thi-s…i-is M-mi-kan's add-re s-s…" Pyeha gave a small piece of sheet, "G-go to her a-and t-ell her tha-t I-I'm s-sorry…"

Natsume's eyes widen. He can't believe that his father is actually telling him to do things that he never thought his father would let him with his permission. He looked at Miyumi who is smiling at him and nodding to show that she agreed to his father's decision.

"Mikan, she loves you a lot. I can see it in her eyes by the time that she walked away from us." She pulled out a white small envelope and showed it to Natsume, "She didn't take the money. I believe that her love to you is much powerful than mine." Natsume reached the envelope and put it in his pocket.

"I-I'm p-pr-proud o-of you, s-son." The Pyeha smiled at Natsume and gave him a letter, "F-find h-her…for me." With that, Natsume nodded and said "Thanks, father and Miyumi." Before he rushed to the airport.

"Like f-father…l-like son…" Pyeha muttered, "Miyumi please don't tell Natsume if I'll die."

"Yes, Pyeha."

"Thank you."

Natsume reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. For now, his mind can't work properly. He also thought that it's already the Day of Judgment because of what was happening to him.

_Gong-sak-goon_||**Natsume**

**Gong-sak-goon, please make an immediate flight to Rome.**

_B-but Tejah, the plane is not available right now!_

**What?!**

_I'm sorry, tejah._

Natsume cut off the line as he slapped his forehead.

'_Shit!'_

"Need a help?" Someone asked catching Natsume's attention, "Natsume?" Ruka said and gave him a bright smile.

He saw Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Hotaru, and last but not the least, Miyumi lined up, giving him confidence.

"My private plane is no--"

"What do you think of me, Hyuuga?" Hotaru interrupted Natsume, pointing something at her back. Natsume followed Hotaru's finger and smirked, "We've come to help you, of course."

"Let's go to Rome and search for the best idiot girl in Japan!" Sumire shouted as they hopped in Hotaru's plane. Natsume took a sit besides Hotaru giving her the chance to tell him, "Just wanted to remind you that this isn't for free. And there's an extra charge for breaking my best friend's heart."

"Got it. It doesn't matter if you give me the biggest price." Hotaru smirked and nodded, "That's the man."

'_What matter to me for now, is to find Mikan…' _

The sun was rising from the sky lighting up the whole city of Italy. Children were playing everywhere while others were having fun watching them. People were also busy going to their own destination but they never forget to say their greetings with each other, showing full respect. While the humans are happy tasting a good environment, birds were chirping keeping themselves as happy as the humans. Because of a normal weather, peaceful, relaxing, environment, everyone seems to be enjoying every bit of it. But for some reasons, a group of Japanese people looked worried and it looks like they're looking for someone.

"Have you seen her?" Anna asked, catching her breath.

"Not yet." Yuu answered as he placed his two hands on his knees.

"Mouu. For me, it seems like I've already searched the whole town!" Sumire said, exhaustion roughened her words.

"With a big town like this, I really hope to see that idiot." Hotaru's voice quavered.

"We should split up and find her on our own." Natsume suggested as they fixed their eyes on him, "Right?" They rolled their eyes asking him literally 'Is that an insult or what?'

"What are you saying, Natsume? This is like hundred times bigger than Japan!" Ruka said.

"Okay, then I'll find her on my own. All of you can find her on your own technique" Natsume didn't think twice. He dashed off from them and started to find Mikan.

'_I'm coming, Mikan. Please…please, show yourself.'_

"Have you seen this girl?" Natsume asked a woman and showed her a picture of Mikan. But the woman's reply is a disaster; she shook her head and shoved Natsume away.

Natsume continued running around the town, asking every people he runs into. But sadly, no one recognized Mikan's face. They kept saying 'No! Don't bother me!' or 'Sorry.' And if too tired, they'll shake their head and walk pass by him. He got tired and it is already four in the afternoon thus, he still hasn't found what he's been looking for. Because of tiredness, the weight of his shadow was enough to drag him down to a bench and heaved a big sigh. A woman with her dried skin, long brown stick, black dress, and white hair sat beside him and smiled.

[A/N: Natsume's side is **BOLD** while Mikan's side is _**Italic**_]

"**Have you found her, yet?" the woman asked, catching Natsume's stare.**

"**Pardon?" He wondered.**

"**Your fate is in your hand…" She said and she grabbed Natsume's hands, putting a white petal on it, "She is just waiting for you, my son." **

"**H-how--"**

"**Did you know why it never snow in this place?" the woman closed Natsume's fist and rested her back on the bench's flatten back.**

"**It was a long long time ago when a girl waited for a boy to confess his love for her. She knows that the boy loved her so much but still, she wanted him to say it on his own. Time passed by, and the girl already waited for him for about 10 years. The boy didn't show his face to her. So the girl cried under the snow still hoping that he would come there and hug her. From then on, she promised herself that one day, the boy and the girl will meet under the pure white snow. Little did she know that the boy was crying with her in his house. The boy was not permitted to see his beloved one because his parents never wanted the girl. From then on, the snow never came in this town because until now, the two lovers never met even once under the pure white snow." The woman smiled as tear fell from her eyes, "It was a sad love story…"**

"_**Is she still waiting for him?" Mikan questioned, wiping her tears away, "Indeed. It's a very sad love story."**_

"_**I know that the girl is still waiting for him…" the woman said then she gave Mikan her hankie.**_

"_**Thanks." Mikan gave the woman her brightest smile.**_

"_**How about you?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Are you still waiting for him?"**_

"_**I have faith on him…but I'm not hoping he will…"**_

"_**You should wait; it will give him courage."**_

"_**I see. Then, I'll think about it." Mikan made her way to the market and waved her hand to the woman.**_

"**The boy should go to her…" Natsume said then he stood up, "Like what I am going to do now." A white envelope fell from his pocket as the woman picked it up for him.**

"**You must read what's inside of this, young man." The woman gave him the envelope and turned to her left side, "The girl waited at the end of this street near a carnival. It's a dead end." Then the woman charged ahead leaving Natsume.**

"**W-weird…" Natsume muttered under his breath. He opened the envelope and read what's inside of it.**

_Dear Natsume,_

_From the first time I saw you; you have reminded me of my teenage days. I looked exactly like you… but I got news that your best friend is a 'Sakura' that made me angry. I should tell you what happened why I hate 'Sakura's'. Actually I'm not supposed to get angry with them. They were the one who have the right to be angry at me. What happened is, before I met your mother, I had a beautiful relationship with a Sakura named, Yuka. I met Yuka when we helped an old woman rent the end of the road for her store stall. We've been together for about 7 years but my parents want me to marry your mother because your mother is from a rich family. But me and Yuka have an agreement that we will meet at the Rome, Italy because she wants me to tell her 'I love you' in front of many people. I tried everything I can so that I can go to her but my parents lock me up in a room so all I did is to cry for the whole day. Your mother tried to show her love to me but every time she does something, I'll get angry at her. Your mother is the reason why I and Yuka broke up. Though it's been like that, I realized that your mother had been a good woman to me. I realized that your mother already owned me. _

_The 10 years have past, I became the prime minister of our beloved nation and your mother betrayed me. Your mother was punished by the elders and she was kicked out from the palace without us knowing that she is pregnant of you. And from those 10 years, I found out that Yuka is still waiting for me in Italy. I didn't go there because it'll look like I also betrayed your mother. After 8 years, Gong-sak-goon found out that you were born and you are already 8 years old. I decided to talk to your mother and ask her permission to keep you in the palace so that you'll know manners of being my heir. That's the time that I found out that you have a best friend named, 'Mikan Sakura' which is the daughter of 'Yuka Sakura' from another man who raped her. I decided to talk to Yuka and ask for her permission that I'll erase Mikan's memory. Gladly, she accepted it. She said she's angry of her daughter being close with you, Natsume. Yuka and I forgot the past and never showed any affection. I didn't say sorry too. I found out that Mikan has a nullification alice from her mother and that's why her memory was not erased. While you, I told them not to be harsh and don't erase all your memories. I got news that Yuka died and Mikan was left alone so I gave an order to Imai family to look after her. Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura became best friends sharing each other's passion. I am at ease when I said 'You can' transfer at the school where Mikan is studying because I know that you won't remember your past with her. But it looks like the power of love between you two is too hard to break into halves. It took many days before I accepted the fact that you and Mikan loved each other. Especially when I gave her some money but did not accept it. I realized that maybe, just maybe if I followed Yuka in Italy we can be the greatest couple of all. I also realized that our children which happened to be you and Mikan continued our pure love with each other and this time, it is too powerful to break. My last wish in this earth is for the two of you have an eternal love under the pure snow in Rome, Italy exactly at the dead end where I broke my promise. Wish you luck, son._

_Take care,_

_Keiji Hyuuga._

"So, it was them that the old woman has been blabbering about." A smirked escaped from his lips. He lifted his head and looked at the sky blue clouds. As what he expected from God's creation, it is as beautiful as paradise, peaceful and quiet.

He folded the letter as he smiled but then he wondered why everyone is saying, "Dead end?"

His foot dragged him forward and never stops. Mikan's smile keeps on repeating in his mind. His surroundings turned into pitch black with a white light at the end of its road. He was trying to catch that light but the road is way too long for him to run. Though it is long, he never gave up. He tried his very best even if his foot is getting numb. At the end of the road, he saw a girl that has the same figure of Mikan's back.

_Mikan…_

_Mikan__…_

_Mikan__…_

"Mikan!!" He called out and waited for her to turn her head. He is not sure if it is her or not but he is hoping. He wanted to embrace her, touch her hands, run his fingers through her hair, wipe her tears, heal her heart, and kiss her till they catch their breaths. He can't wait for that time to come. If possible, he will ride a teleportation car and make it happened.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Excuse me. How much is this tangerine?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, it is hundred per kilo."

"W-what?! Hundred per kilo??" She picked one tangerine and blinked twice, "Is this really a tangerine or a golden treasure?"

As she walked non-stop while watching the children playing, she didn't realize that she has reached the end of the road. A sign-board caught her eye's attention. It says, 'Broken Vow' with a snow painted in it.

"Wow, broken vow…" She opened her palm wishing that she'll see a falling snow. But because of this broken vow, the snow never appeared in that place.

"Mikan!!" Someone shouted. Mikan bit her lower lips with her eyes wide open.

No, that is not him. He'll never go and find her, right?

"N-natsume…?" tightening her grip on the poor plastic, "That's not him, right? I-it's impossible…!" a tear fell from her eyes and when a minute last, the tears poured down to her cheeks.

"P-please… tell me that you are Mikan," She felt the owner of the voice walking nearer to her so what she did is she walked farther from it, "You can't walk away from me. This is the end of the road."

The plastic that she's been holding fell with the tangerines rolling all over the place. She tried to stop from crying but because of mixed feelings of being happy, angry, tired, and love it won over her control.

"Mikan," a warm breath under her neck was released, "I found you, at last." The arms who had been hugging her petite body were removed. Two hands were placed on her shoulders and twisted the body facing him.

"Na-natsume, why…?"

"Shhh…," He put his index finger on her lips to make her stop from talking, "No more questions are allowed to be entertained by me." His thumbs made its way to her cheeks wiping away her river flows of tears.

He touched her left hand with his left hand while he lifted up his right hand and brushed up her long curly brown hair. He then raised his and her left hand as he kissed the ivory skin of Mikan.

"I wonder what kind of medicine you'll drink to heal your tired heart…" He said, giving up a bright smile.

Closing his eyes, he used his hands to put down her head and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes too while he, made his next move by kissing her eyes. He bit her ears as a pinkish color raised up from her collar making him laugh a little bit. Still wanting to be her nurse, he kissed her nose followed by cheeks. Giving her the finishing touch, their forehead rested on each other. They smiled on each other, breathing heavily as he blurted out the golden words, "I love you." while she, licked her lips and told her reply, "I love you, too." After saying her sweet reply, he placed his hands on her cheeks as he bend a little and approached his target. While kissing, never they felt a presence of many people getting touched on the scene. The kiss that they've shared lasted for thirty-seconds before breaking it, which looks like they still don't want to, if only human can breathe for an hour.

Suddenly, everyone got shocked. The couple felt that they were being watched. Getting shocked was not because of what the two lovey-dovey were doing but because of a little tiny pure white snow that appeared in between the couple.

"The legendary pure snow appeared for the very first time!" One of the curious people who gathered at the end of the road, said.

"Really?"

"Yay! A snow!!"

"It really is a snow!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I may be dreaming, again!"

People were starting to make a happy aura. Everyone was getting ready to play on the snow. Once again, the Italy is filled with laughter and joy together with the presence of the legendary 'Pure Snow.'

"How should I say it, a lucky couple?" Hotaru appeared in front of them as their other friends laughed.

"I thought it says in the story that a promise has been broken?" Anna pondered.

"Don't tell me it was the two of you who made that story?" Sumire said, half-laughing.

"The two of you were the characters?!" Ruka said, panicking making everyone laugh.

"It doesn't matter anymore! Let's go back now." Miyumi said, winking on Mikan.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Natsume, remember the first time that we met?" A sudden question asked by Mikan.

"Yeah, it was snowing…" Natsume replied.

"It's good to know that until the first time we'll meet realizing our feelings was also snowing, right?" She smiled, touching the windows while watching the snow flakes fall from the sky.

"Hn."

"Not to mention, the place that has not been snowing for many years, finally blurted out a snow flakes."

"The so called 'End of happy love stories' or the 'Broken Vow' how funny…"

"Mikan, Natsume, let's eat!" Nonoko called out.

They made their way towards the dinning room and took a seat. The night passed by and a group of friend had so much fun for the first time of their life.

Mikan and Natsume didn't expect to look with each other's eyes. They smiled with each other as Natsume said, "Love you…" while as usual Mikan replied, "Love you too…"

'I wonder who the old woman is…'

The two said in their minds.

'I should thank her for telling the sad love story of our parents…'

They thought but then, they laughed out loud again with their friends that look like there's no more space of laughing for tomorrow.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Hmm…. Have they found out who I am? I wonder…" the old woman gave a smile, "How can they found out that I am the reason why their parents met….?" She opened the door and rested her body on a white cotton bed, "I missed the days that Yuka and Keiji were here to help me clean up this mess. I missed the days that we looked like a one whole big happy family…I am glad to see their children continue their love and promise."

"I love my Alice so much. Although it is too tiring being a guardian of Sakura's and Hyuuga's, I always gather my energy whenever I see their love story. Heh, cupid alice. I need to sleep for another 20 years and I will meet a Sakura and Hyuuga, again."

"It is a long way to notice a deep love again. Sometimes having a cupid alice is not that good. -sigh- I should sleep again…"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"_I met Yuka when we helped an __**old woman**__ rent the __**end of the road**__ for her store stall. . I also realized that our children which happened to be you and Mikan continued our __**pure love with each other**__ and this time, it is too __**powerful to break**__."_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

[After 50 years]

"Giro!" A little girl called out as the boy named, Giro entered the stock room with an angry look.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?" He shouted.

"It's a diary! A beautiful one!" the girl jumped from joy. She took an Indian sit and opened the diary. Making Giro interested, he too, took an Indian sit beside the girl.

_January 1, 2009_

_Thursday, 12:00mn_

_New Year and my birthday_

_Dear Diary,_

_What happened to my love pure snow story is not a mere fairy tale if that's what you are thinking, Mr. Diary. Today, I laughed with my friends that took time for us to stop. I am so happy with Natsume being on my side. Hmmm…, nothing much to talk about. You know that I hate endings just like what happened on the Cinderella story. It says there; 'Happily ever after' remember that I cried the whole day because it's the end of the story? Haha, me and Natsume's story did not end here. Today is actually the beginning of our love story. Weird, ne? I don't care if it is weird or not. I just hate endings! That is all for now, Mr. Diary. Mwaah!_

'_Real love stories never had a happily ever after because real love stories never end.'_

_Love Lots,_

_Mikan._

"Isn't that your name sounds like Mikan and Natsume in this diary?" Giro asked.

"Yeah… I think so too, Giro. And in fact, we have the same birthday!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Tsumikan A. Hyuuga. My name sounds sooo perfect!"

"Will you shut up?!"

"You are just jealous! Your name is so ugly! Giro D. Sakura!"

"Stop being so annoying Tsumi!"

"I'm not annoying!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Now, now, children. Stop arguing and eat some noodles." The old woman smiled as the two children ignored each other and stick their tongue out.

"Obaa-chan, why are we at the end of the road?" Tsumikan asked.

"Yeah, my feet are getting numb everyday walking towards our school from here."

"Haha, it's a secret."

"Eh??"

"We should migrate…"

"I'm getting lazy walking and walking…"

"We can't. Because Hyuuga and Sakura are two families that meet in this house always."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Yeah, you're weird baa-chan."

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** LET'S BEGIN **_•´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_The last bid of farewell.  
_

Hey everyone! So, how was it? Did you find it good? I was really nervous that I can't upload the last chapter. To tell you the truth, I released the last chapter really late. I had problems with my computer and that made me cry!!

I'm so glad it ended well -sniff- this is my second complete story series! And I was able to get hundred reviews, once again! For those of my reviewers, I'm really going to miss your tantrums whenever I left it cliffy! hahahaha!

My dearest readers and reviewers, I 'm hoping to see you on my other stories. I have two upcoming stories and I'll release it after Let's Sing A Song and I'm the worst girl ever in this world. I have ongoing stories and I will be glad and happy if all of you will read it. My newest hit story is The Game of Love and 100 Days Living with you. I have my new story, Romantic Heir but it only has four reviews and 53 hits. I was hoping that you could take peek on those stories of mine.

Is this story enough? Or should I add the sequel? ahahaha! Please reply via reviews. I'm also going to post a poll maybe tomorrow.

Special thanks to EzMouse. Without her, you will not see the last chapter of this story. She's the one who uploaded it.

My supportive reviewers:

MizuiroLOVE--Nina, I'm loving your reviews! You were the so addicted imotou in this story. I'm sorry to disappoint you with the lame ending xD

Caritate--My great reviewer. I hope you'll read it till the end!!!

tsubasa22--hurry up and review my last chapter so that I'll give you a banner saying "Perfect Reviewer of Pure Snow" xD

Sarah Patrick--Once you're not busy please read nee-chan!

Youknowwho--You are the first anonymous reviewer that has gotten till my 7th chapter!!

dominiqueanne--My first reviewer!!! you rock!!

-'ihatewhite'- my great reviewer :D

... ღ • • ღ ...... ღ • • ღ ...... ღ • • ღ ...... ღ • • ღ ...

* * *

_**Other reviewers:**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

AGakuenAliceFan

ayumistar

AYUMU10

Angelz-Devilz

AnneM.23

ashleefen

Blue-Winged-Wind

Elv

Emmoria

Falling Down Deep

Fujiwara Yuri

GummiLover

haruh

Hilaire

Ida Sofie

Idiotic Princess

kaWaIi TanGeRinE

Kimiko Sakura

kitkat55

k0nek0

littleanzngirl24

lovely obsession

lucia096

Luna Rei Harmony

lyseph1219

MadY-chan

NIna The flamecaster

Reality's Eyes

ruin princess

sakurahua2x

SaraCullen

sternenhagel

Stupid Radio Door

TearDroplet

tina1061

Vivian

Yan-yan

yhuraddictionx3

Xxice-darkfire-kradxX

xTsubame-chanx or icHigogri193

zenzigal--my blood related sister (older sister.)

* * *

... ღ • • ღ ...... ღ • • ღ ...... ღ • • ღ ...

* * *

If only you reviewed my story till the end, it'll be two hundred plus xD and I'll be much more happier!

You all can make up to me by reviewing and reading my other stories ^^ thankies!!

If there's no reviewers and readers, I won't reach this place. I'm really thankful that you guys have supported, suggested, and critiqued me and my story. I love you all minna!! Keep up the good work!!!

P.S. Chapters will be revised by me tomorrow. It's already done and all I have to do is to upload it. But please, don't expect to be perfect since I was the only one who edited it thus, expect some grammatical errors. Flames are highly welcome and I'll be glad to accept it but too bad if I don't deserve your critiques.

Truly Yours,

minahoru.


End file.
